Moonlight War
by Drafonis
Summary: To counter an unknown evil rising at Hogwarts, Hotaru Tomoe is sent there as a first-year student. Takes place during the sixth year of the trio, and after Stars. There might be some implied pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Letters from Hogwarts

**Moonlight War**

-

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Harry Potter do not belong to me. All characters, trademarks, etc. are properties of either Naoko Takeuchi, J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, and any other companies who have claim to the aforementioned properties. This is simply a fanfic, and as such no profit is derived from the distribution of said fanfiction.

Summary: To counter an unknown rising evil at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hotaru Tomoe is sent there as a first-year student. Takes place after Stars in the case of the Sailor Moon universe, and during Harry, Ron, and Hermione's sixth year, although Hotaru is eleven in this fanfiction so as to avoid breaking any unmentioned rules in Rowling's world.

-

Chapter 1

Letters from Hogwarts

-

My name is Hotaru Tomoe, and I was always been slightly different than other children. For starters, I am a Sailor Senshi, one of the guardians of the Moon Kingdom. Another difference was that I was the carrier of Mistress 9 for the longest time. However, the one mystery remaining may well be the one that changes the lives of everyone I knew forever.

I have a pale complexion, one that most doctors say is unhealthy. I spent many days at a time staying in my room as a child, which was always dark. This caused my skin to become almost bone-white. My hair is blackish-violet. Normally, I wear either a black sweater and black pants, or a red sweater and a green skirt. The other kids at school call me a freak, but I was told to ignore them.

It all started one bright Wednesday morning. I was sitting at the table eating dinner with my foster parents, Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa. Michiru-mama was a tall, aquamarine-haired woman with a gentle air, while Haruka-papa was blonde and very rugged. They also both happened to be lovers, despite both being female.

"Hotaru-chan, you have a letter." Haruka-papa said, a knowing air covering her words.

"From who?" I asked eagerly, wondering who would send mail to them. No one except the other senshi knew where they were; after the battle with Galaxia, Michiru, Haruka-papa, and myself went into hiding to protect me. They knew that any enemy that arises now will be after either Usagi-chan's Ginzuishou or my abilities with Silence.

"Someone we knew vaguely from the Silver Millennium. His name then was Okairi, though he now goes by the name Albus Dumbledore." Michiru-mama replied. "He currently lives in England as headmaster at a school for people with magical talents similar, yet less destructive, than the powers our Sailor Crystals give us."

"May I see the letter?" I asked, immediately realizing the stupidity of my question.

"Of course. It is for you. Of course, the choice will be yours." Haruka-papa said.

Michiru-mama immediately ran up the stairs leading to the second floor of the building that we were hiding in. It was an old shack on the countryside of Japan that belonged, at one point, to my great-great-grandfather before he had to sell it.

A few minutes later, during which Haruka-papa thankfully left me alone to ponder what this 'Albus Dumbledore' could want from me, Michiru-mama returned, carrying an envelope made out of parchment, with a sign that had a lion, snake, badger, and eagle entwining around a large H. On the front was written my address all the way down to where I slept, which was a fairly large bedroom on the first floor.

Shocked at the thoroughness of addressing, all the way down to the exact addressing style, which was written in green ink, I began to frantically tear at the envelope. I wanted to eliminate the thing which blocked my view from the letter as soon as possible, and couldn't be bothered with simply removing the flap from the pocket.

_**Dear Ms. Tomoe,**_

**_I am sure that this may sound strange, but very dangerous things have been going on here at Hogwarts. I am asking, no, imploring, you to come here. You will be disguised as a first year student. There will be no problems, as you are a witch. I await your owl no later than September 1st._**

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

Upon reading the letter, Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama looked at me expectantly, obviously waiting to hear my answer. Quietly, I nodded.

"Yes, I will help Albus-san and Minerva-san." I replied.

"We'll take you to Diagon Alley to get your supplies, which are on the other piece of parchment." Haruka-papa said.

That's when I noticed the second parchment, which did, as Haruka-papa had stated, contain the list of materials necessary for going to Hogwarts as a first-year. Some of the items seemed rather odd, too. Now, wands, a cauldron, a potion kit, and an animal I could understand. The same was true for robes. But the books seemed titled strangely, with many of the author's names relating to the apparent subject of the book.

"When shall we go, Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama?" I asked.

"Soon, Hotaru-chan. We just have to tell the Inners about our departure." Michiru-mama said.

That night I was unable to sleep. What could possibly threaten someone that my foster parents held in high regard? Sure, I do remember there being reports of unexplained disappearances in England… Could this have anything to do with those?

Sighing, I got up and put on my training suit. I had decided that there was no point in sitting around waiting for sleep to come, so I decided to dust off my Silence Glaive and see if a little glaive practice might soothe me enough to relax. It would definitely get me ready for whatever is happening in England.

But I found that relaxation would not come like that either. There was something missing…

"I thought I might find you here, Hotaru-chan." A voice said, making me jump.

I wheeled around and saw…

Haruka-papa. "Oh, it's you, Haruka-papa." I said, bowing.

Haruka-papa giggled slightly, surprisingly. "Now, now, Hotaru-chan. You've never been _this _formal with me. What's wrong?"

"Oh, I just couldn't sleep. I'm wondering what Dumbledore-sensei is worried about. From what you told me, he can handle any witch or wizard…"

"Hotaru-chan, I have a feeling that something worse than a witch or wizard is threatening Hogwarts."

"Chaos?"

"No, it's not strong enough for that. However, it seems to be strong enough to be labeled more dangerous than any enemy his world has faced. Now, we best return to our rooms."

"Yes, Haruka-papa."

When I reached my room, I decided to take another crack at sleep. Interestingly enough, I was able to fall asleep.

It was eight in the morning when I finally awoke. Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama had gone to Usagi-chan's house to tell them about the fact that I was leaving soon. It was already almost time to head to England. Apparently Dumbledore wanted me to be in London several weeks earlier to keep a close watch on one Harry Potter, who, as Dumbledore says, is a very popular enemy for one of his enemies.

I walked down to the kitchen and made myself a small sandwich. I then sat down and watched the news on television.

"Yet another strange occurrence in England. A fairly known businessman who makes drills, Mr. Dursley, was found dead in an alleyway. Reports are sketchy at best, but police link his death to several others that occurred in a similar fashion. The pattern of deaths, London police officials say, suggests the presence of a clever gang of serial killers operating in the London downtown area. Japanese travelers going to London are encouraged by immigration officials to avoid the downtown area…" the television set said.

"Well, unfortunately, I'm going to have to ignore the immigration officials." I thought ironically, turning the television off. Then I went to my room and began reading.

A few hours later, I heard the front door open. I bolted out of my room, nearly crashing into both Haruka-papa _and _Michiru-mama at the same time.

"Hotaru-chan! While I appreciate your enthusiasm at seeing us, I would be pleased if it were presented in a less… dangerous manner." Michiru-mama said, patting me on the back.

"Oh. When are we going?" I asked, eager to find out exactly what was going to happen.

"How about now?" Haruka-papa asked, and I nodded. "Very well, we'll go now."

"How are we getting to London?" I asked. "Teleport?"

"No, we're using a mode of transportation used by wizards and witches. Dumbledore taught us back during the time of the Silver Alliance." Michiru-mama said. "It's called a Portkey. Dumbledore's message says to touch the broken boot by the old willow whenever. He'll feel our presence and activate the magic."

"Right." I said, nodding.

We walked out onto the driveway and then to the old willow. It could be considered more of a broken collection of wood. It had been there for three generations, and had experienced more hardships than almost any living being in this world.

Rummaging through the garbage, we found what we were looking for; an old, half-eaten boot. It's black leather was cracked.

All three of us touched the boot, and immediately were whisked away.

When I felt my feet touch down on the ground, I was looking at what looked like an abandoned store. Strangely, Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa walked into the store. Feeling stupid, I followed them.

Upon entering the store, I found that it wasn't an abandoned store, but rather what looked like a bar with guest rooms.

"Care for anything to drink?" a voice asked from the bar.

"No thanks, Tom. We have to get Hotaru-chan's school stuff." Haruka-papa said. Apparently she knew something about the wizarding world.

"Very well, Ms. Ten'oh." Tom replied, and we walked out the back exit…

And found ourselves in a dead-end. "Is this the right way?" I asked.

"Yes," Michiru-mama replied, pulling out her henshin wand. She then began muttering what sounded like "all right, three up, two across…" Immediately, she tapped five bricks, in the pattern that she had described.

Immediately, the five bricks she had tapped pulled into the wall. The other bricks began moving until there was an archway big enough for all three of us to walk through.

Upon walking through the archway, we found ourselves in a street lined with shops selling everything as arcane as magic wands to things as mundane as ice cream. Behind the line of shops stood a large building labeled "Gringotts".

"That's where we're going." Haruka-papa said, pointing to "Gringotts".

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's the wizard bank."

We walked down the huge street toward the bank, Haruka-papa in the lead. That's when I noticed a black-haired boy walking into a shop named "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions".

"Ne, Michiru-mama, who was that boy?" I asked.

"Hmm… He looks like what Dumbledore said that your charge looks like." She replied. "Do you want to meet him?"

"Sure. I never liked the stealth approach anyway." I said.

"Dumbledore says he's staying at the Leaky Cauldron. That's where we met Tom, and that's where we'll be staying. If you don't catch him during our trip here, you can meet up with him there." Haruka-papa replied, apparently hurrying to get to the bank.

When we entered the bank itself, I pulled closer to Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama. The bank tellers looked creepy, like deformed kids.

Finally, we reached the spot where Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama wanted to go.

"Yes?" asked one of the tellers, who, as Michiru-mama later told me, was a goblin. He was leaning over the guard rail, and making me rather nervous.

"Miss Hotaru Tomoe wishes to make a withdrawal. Here is the key." Michiru-mama said, handing a key in the shape of the symbol of Saturn to the goblin.

"Very well." He said, pulling back and motioning for another goblin. He handed the key to the other goblin, who motioned for us to follow him.

We ended up in what looked like a mine, and the goblin motioned for us to get into a cart, which we did. It sped off as soon as the goblin entered it, and I thought I saw Michiru-mama throw up from motion sickness, so I helped her out of the cart when it arrived at the vault, where, strangely, the goblin gave me the key.

I noticed a marking shaped like the entire key in the door, so I placed it into the marking. Immediately, the door opened, revealing a huge amount of gold, silver, and bronze coins. Deciding that I shouldn't (and couldn't) carry it all at once, I took one hundred of each color coin and placed them into a bag.

Then, we went back onto the cart. Since no one else had to go to any vaults, the cart went back up, thankfully.

-

A/N: I hope I haven't made it too long. Don't worry, the rest of the story will be more interesting. Anyway, the next chapter will be Hotaru meeting the black-haired boy who went into Madam Malkin's. (Can you guess who it is? I never confirmed that it's Harry, after all.)

Also, the title will be clear later on in the story, but I'm not planning for the "moonlight war" to be an external conflict.


	2. Chapter 2: Train Ride to Hogwarts

**Moonlight War**

Chapter 2

Train Ride to Hogwarts

Upon leaving Gringottts, Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa, and I walked down the street. Because the bank was conveniently located on the far end of the street, we were able to walk down the road easily. We entered all the shops, buying everything that Dumbledore-sensei's letter said I'd need for the coming school year, as well as a pet cat that seemed unnaturally interested in me. I named it Saturn, because something about it reminded me of the planet I was destined to rule. It seemed to be an enigma of dark and light, just like the power of Silence, which was Saturn's power.

"Ne, Michiru-mama, isn't Saturn-chan cute?" I asked, for about the twentieth time since we left the shop.

"Yes, Hotaru-chan. Now, if you're done fawning over the cat…" Michiru-mama replied, somewhat annoyed, so I stopped pestering her about Saturn-chan.

There were only two things left on the list: a wand, and a cauldron. However, because it was lunch time, we went into a food market that had opened recently there, and bought sandwiches, since it would be wasted time to go into the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

That's when I spotted the boy from Madam Malkin's. He just happened to be sitting next to an empty table, so I asked Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama if we could sit there.

"Hello," I said to the boy, attracting his attention.

"Excuse me, but… Do I know you?" he asked.

"Probably not, but, knowing me, it's possible." I replied, and received a reproaching glare from Haruka-papa. She was warning me that I was getting too close to revealing that I was Sailor Saturn.

"Anyway, my name's Harry. Harry Potter." He said.

"Ah, is that so? My name's Hotaru Tomoe."

"Erm, are you from another country, Hotaru? Because you have an accent."

"Yes, I'm from Japan." I replied, and Harry-san seemed slightly surprised. "Something wrong, Harry-san?"

"N – No, Hotaru. I've just never met someone from Japan." He replied, somewhat unconvincingly, though I decided not to press the issue any further.

"Erm, Harry-san, are you going to Hogwarts?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Yes, are you?" he asked.

"I am as well. Can you tell anything about it?" I asked.

"Well, Hogwarts was created by four world-renowned wizards and witches: Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. As such, there are four Houses, each named after their founder. I am in Gryffindor house, as are my two friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Each year, there is an inter-house competition. If you break a school rule that does not warrant expulsion, such as taking a midnight stroll, or get on a teacher's bad side, you can lose house points. If you do something good, such as win at Quidditch, get a difficult question correct, or perform a rare feet, you can gain house points." He said.

"Quidditch?" I asked. This was a term I remember overhearing while strolling through Diagon Alley, though I didn't know what it meant.

"It's a very popular wizarding sport. It's played on broomsticks. Each team has a Keeper, five Chasers, two Beaters, and a Seeker. The Chasers play the Quaffle, a large red ball, and try to score into one of three enemy hoops, which the Keeper defends. The Beaters play Bludgers, which are small, hard balls that try to knock players off their broomsticks. The Beaters can use a bat to knock the Bludgers away from themselves and any of their teammates. The Seeker, however, has the most important job. He has to catch the Golden Snitch, a small, golden, winged ball that flies around very quickly. I'm the Gryffindor Seeker, or, at least, I think I am."

"You think you are? What do you mean?"

"Well, last year, the Ministry of Magic tried to get myself and Dumbledore to stop saying that Voldemort, a very evil wizard, has come back. They sent a representative to Hogwarts and gradually gave her more power, until she could override the decisions of everyone except Dumbledore. Once, I got mad at Draco Malfoy, a spoiled boy that's in my year, but in Slytherin house, after a Quidditch match because he insulted Ron's parents for not being rich like his family. I decided to attack him in what Professor McGonagall said was an "exhibition of Muggle dueling". Professor McGonagall wanted to give me detention, but Umbridge, the Ministry's representative, gave me a lifetime ban. I'm not sure if Dumbledore's going to pardon me, though Ron's sister, Ginny, thinks so."

"That Draco Malfoy sounds revolting. I think I'm going to avoid him at Hogwarts."

"That would be a good idea, Hotaru. So, how are your parents?"

"My father's in the hospital. My mother died when my father, who was a scientist, accidentally blew up his lab. Currently, I live with Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa, and Setsuna-mama."

"Hang on, you have two foster mothers?"

"Well, technically I have three, but Haruka-papa's so masculine that I call her a 'papa'."

"Erm, would Michiru and Haruka be…"

"Yes."

"Excuse me, Hotaru-chan, but we'd better finish getting your school supplies." Michiru-mama said.

"Yes, you're right, Michiru-mama." I replied. "Harry, you're staying at the Leaky Cauldron, right? Why don't we meet in the bar area?"

"How did you-? Sure thing, 'Taru. You can meet Ron and Hermione there. They're staying at the Leaky Cauldron as well." Harry replied.

Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa, and I walked across the street from the food market to a shop named Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C. It was an old, dusty shop, one that Mako-chan would've gone out of her way to clean, Usagi-chan ignored, and Rei-chan hated. There were stacks of what I guessed were wands on dusty shelves.

Suddenly, an old man with puffy white hair rolled out from behind a shelf. He seemed preoccupied with sorting the wands, but he turned to face us.

"Ah, I wondered if you would _ever _come, Ms. Tomoe, it's been far too long a time for it to be normal." He said, which got me rather confused. How did he know I would come, when even Setsuna-mama didn't know I was a witch?

"You have hit the nail on the head, Ollivander-sama. The problem is _time_." Michiru-mama said.

"I see… Anyway, Ms. Tomoe, hold out your wand arm while I take your measurements." He ordered, and took out a ruler, which promptly began measuring dimensions that I couldn't figure out the purpose of. He also didn't seem to be watching the ruler, which made it even more peculiar. Of course, the fact that the ruler was measuring on it's own was strange as well.

He handed me a wand, which he said was made out of birch with a unicorn hair core. I waved it, causing an ink bottle on his desk to break.

"Apparently not," he said, snatching the wand away and handing me another. "Maple hair, phoenix tail feather, ten inches, supple. Give it a wave."

I tried to wave it, and a stack of wands fell to the wand. Again, he replaced the wand in my hand with a different wand. This was repeated eight times, until he gave me a wand which was "willow, werewolf fur, ten inches, flexible" that had a symbol carved into it, which looked vaguely like the symbol of my guardian planet, Saturn.

The moment the wand touched my hand, I felt a warm glow and a wind. This gave Mr. Ollivander what he wanted, and I paid for the wand, feeling rather confused.

"Now we must head for the last place, for a pewter cauldron." Haruka-papa said, and we did, buying a fairly large pewter cauldron that seemed to be of good quality ("We can't have the princess of Saturn using substandard equipment!" Michiru-mama has whispered to us.) and did not seem to be too heavy for me to carry.

After that, we headed to the Leaky Cauldron, where I waited in the bar for Harry to arrive. Twice, I was offered "butterbeer" by what looked like a hag, but I denied it, settling for a glass of pumpkin juice, which seemed to at least be non-alcoholic.

A few hours later, I saw Harry walk in with a boy that had red, short hair, as well as a girl with bushy brown hair. I waved to make sure that Harry saw me, and he began walking towards me.

"Hey, 'Taru." Harry said. "Ron, Hermione, this is Hotaru Tomoe. Hotaru, this is Ron and Hermione."

"Pleased to meet you." I replied, bowing. This was met by a giggle from Ron and a look of understanding from Hermione.

"Hotaru, you don't need to bow. We're not in Japan." Hermione said gently.

"Ah. I didn't know that the custom was different." I said.

We spent a few more hours talking about the wizarding world, including the concept of pure-bloods, half-bloods, and Muggle-born wizards. I learned that many pure-blood wizard families, such as the Malfoy family, thought that they were superior to wizards with Muggle blood. That's when the door opened, and a sullen-faced blond walked into the Leaky Cauldron. I heard Harry and Ron groan.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That's Draco Malfoy." Harry said.

"Great, just great." I said. To my horror, I saw Malfoy begin to walk towards me.

"If it isn't Potter, Weasley, and Granger. And who is this? Surely she's not with _you_, Granger? Or you, Weasley?" he sneered.

"Well, I guess you're Draco Malfoy." I said. "I've heard a lot about you, and none of it's pleasant. However, I have to warn you, Malfoy. I will not allow you to insult me, as I am sure you will after you learn that I am Muggle-born. The last person to make that mistake wound up in the hospital." Upon these words, I let the symbol of Saturn briefly flash on my forehead. Immediately, Malfoy ran off in fear.

"Wow, 'Taru, I didn't expect _that_." Harry said, clearly approving of the way I dealt with Malfoy, though Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa wouldn't agree with it.

"Is that so, Harry-san?" I asked, laughing.

"Ron, it's time for bed!" a female voice called out from the stairs.

"Ah, no… It's my mum." Ron said, before joining his mom, a short, plump lady with the same red hair that Ron had.

"I'd like to meet her." I said.

"Haruka and Michiru did, Hotaru." Hermione said.

"Hey, 'Taru, was it true, what you told Malfoy, that the last person to insult you ended up in the hospital?" Harry asked.

"Well, it is, but he didn't get hurt because of me. He fell down the stairs a month after he insulted me, when he was far away from me." I replied. This caused Harry and Ron to laugh.

"Well, I have to go to bed. I'll see you on the train, 'Taru. We'll be in compartment nine." Harry said.

"Right, Harry-san." I said.

I walked to my room at the Leaky Cauldron, a small room. I was in the same room as Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa.

The next morning, we had breakfast with the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione, and then went to King's Cross together.

"Hmm… My ticket says platform nine and three-quarters, but it doesn't seem to exist." I said.

"You see the wall between platforms nine and ten? You have to run straight at it. You'll end up on the platform. Do that inconspicuously. I'll go first, to show you." Harry said, and took off full-speed at the wall. Just when it seemed he would crash, he vanished.

Then, Ron and Hermione went, followed by Ginny, and then followed by myself and the elder Weasleys. Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa had stayed at the station, since they couldn't pass through the barrier, and they also needed to get back to Tokyo to inform Setsuna-mama about my safe departure.

The Hogwarts Express stood on the tracks, long and majestic. It looked like a huge animal, perhaps a snake. I placed my luggage into a compartment, and walked into the train, heading for compartment nine.

Upon entering the compartment, I found everyone except Hermione and Ron there.

"Where are Hermione and Ron?" I asked.

"Ah, they're prefects, students chosen to help teachers maintain order at Hogwarts. They'll just meet with the professors and other prefects, and then come here." Harry replied.

"I understand. Thanks, Harry."

"Erm, why are you saying 'thanks'?"

"Well, it's just that I had few friends even back home. I was always looked down on as a freak because I could heal people. Strange things always happened to me. Like the time where I accidentally killed my goldfish. Kaolinite, my caretaker and father's lab partner, was teasing me about the goldfish, so I got mad and threw the fish bowl at her."

"I see… Anyway, I really hope that you're in Gryffindor, Hotaru."

"Why so? From what I can tell, houses are just like groups, they can be left."

"That's incorrect, Tomoe," a cold, sneering voice came from behind me. I turned to find the voice of…

Draco Malfoy. "How do you know my name, Malfoy?"

"That's simple. You have more wizard blood than you yourself know. Your great-great-grandfather was a wizard, and he made quite a name for himself protecting Dumbledore from a group of demons. You look similar to him, at least in the case of your hair. However, you ought to watch yourself. I will be watching your every move, no matter if you become a Gryffindor, Slytherin, or even a Hufflepuff." Malfoy said.

"Well, I thank you for the warning, Mr. Draco Malfoy, but I think I can decide for myself what I should do." I replied.

"Oh, touchy one, aren't you? Well, just keep my warning in mind. I will not hesitate to even put you in detention if you become a Slytherin." Malfoy said, walking off.

"That _git_!" Harry said. While I didn't know what a git was, I figured it wasn't something polite considering that he hadn't said it in Malfoy's presence.

"Don't worry, I'm used to such people by now." I said.

"That doesn't make it right."

Suddenly, there was a commotion at the front of the train. I quickly opened my compartment, and saw what looked like a lizard standing on two legs harassing the students.

"Harry, protect Ginny. There's something I have to do." I ordered. Thankfully, he listened without question.

I ran into the bathroom, careful not to get hit by acid globs flying at me. Then, I whipped out my communicator. "Saturn calling Uranus or Neptune."

"This is Uranus responding. Go on, Hotaru-chan." Haruka-papa said over the communicator.

"There's a youma on the Hogwarts Express. I'm in the bathroom right now. Request permission to transform."

"Granted, Hotaru-chan. Be careful. If you need any more help, ask." To this, I simply nodded.

I focused on releasing Sailor Saturn's power, and, in a moment, I was dressed in a white-and-blue sailor fuku with a black ribbon, blue-and-white high boots, and white-and-blue gloves. In my hand appeared my Silence Glaive.

Feeling much more confident, I burst out of the bathroom, glaive drawn.

"Ah, so you've finally revealed yourself, Messiah, Repti!" the youma said, and shot an acid glob at me.

"Silence Wall!" I yelled, performing a horizontal slash. A wall had formed, causing the acid glob to explode.

Then I ran full-out at it, but got hit by a second acid glob which burned through part of my clothes. I was also blown back into the wall.

The monster began advancing towards me, extending it's nails to a length of about three inches.

"Stupefy!" I heard a voice yell. I turned around, and Harry was aiming for the youma with his wand.

"Harry, no! Stay back!" I yelled, but too late. The monster was charging at Harry, who, in his hurry to avoid it, ended up tripping over the hem of his robes. It was on top of him in an instant, scratching every inch of him it could reach.

I charged at him and did a diagonal slash to the youma's stomach. It died, apparently, since it turned into dust. Then I lost consciousness.

A/N: I hope this chapter didn't seem overly dramatized.


	3. Chapter 3: The Feast in the Hall

**Moonlight War**

-

Chapter 3

The Feast in the Hall

-

When I woke up, I was on a bed in what looked like a hospital room. This meant that I had been unconscious for at least the rest of the train ride. That's when I noticed that I was back in my Hogwarts uniform, which I had been wearing prior to the youma attack. This meant that I had lost my transformation while unconscious, a major security risk.

I looked around and saw that an old man wearing colorful robes, a pointed hat, spectacles, and had a long beard was watching over me.

"Ah, I see that you are awake, Hotaru. My name is Dumbledore." The man said.

"Hello, Dumbledore-sensei." I replied groggily, still weak from my fight with the youma. "What time is it?"

"It is only five minutes after the start of the Sorting. Madam Pomfrey has allowed you to attend as long as you take it easy. You have not been Sorted yet."

"How do I get there?"

"I will escort you. Come now." Upon this, he got out of his chair and helped me stand up. We walked down the narrow corridors of Hogwarts, finally reaching two huge double doors. Dumbledore opened them, letting me inside, and motioned for me to join a line that was in the middle of the Hall. It was several times smaller than what, based on what I saw on the train, the line would have been had I arrived on time.

There were only three people in front of me. After a short wait, the woman who had been calling the names of the three remaining first years said, "Tomoe, Hotaru". Nervously, I walked up to the hat. The woman motioned for me to sit down.

When I sat down, I felt an old hat get placed on my head. That was easy. But then it started talking.

"Ah, I see that you have talent, yes. You also want to prove yourself. A hidden bravery. Kindness, as well. This is all very confusing." It said, though, judging by the silence in the hall, it hadn't spoken aloud.

_"Erm, if I meet the qualifications for all three Houses, can I please be put in Gryffindor?" _I begged mentally.

"Very well. GRYFFINDOR!" the last part seemed to have been spoken aloud, for the table to my right started rejoicing. Blushing furiously, I walked over to the table, taking a seat next to Harry.

"Hello, Hotaru." Hermione said.

"Hello, everyone." I said.

Suddenly, there was a shout, and four pearly-white figures flew through the ceiling, which seemed to reflect the night sky.

One particular ghost stopped at our table, one who seemed to have had his head nearly completely severed.

"Hello, Nick. How was your summer?" Harry asked.

"Better than last summer, Mr. Potter, better than last summer. I've given up on joining the Headless Hunt. And who is this lady who sits next to you?" the ghost, who's name was Nick, replied.

"My name is Hotaru Tomoe, Nick-san." I answered him.

"Let me guess: you're from Japan. I must say that this is rather surprising. Why weren't you sent to the Japanese wizarding school?"

"My reasons are my own, and I would do best not to state them in public." I replied, using the excuse that Haruka-papa often used.

Unfortunately, this excuse was one that nearly always arose suspicion, and, sure enough, I spent the next five minutes trying to evade questions that would reveal my identity as Sailor Saturn (of course, those attempts may have been wasted, as someone on the train could have spotted me losing my transformation).

"So, Hotaru, do you know anything about the warrior who showed up on the train?" Hermione asked, though her voice suggested that she was trying to get me to admit being Sailor Saturn. So, that meant that one of my new friends knew about who I was.

"Well, she happens to be one of my acquaintances from Japan. She belongs to a group known as the Sailor Senshi. Her name is Sailor Saturn. No one knows why, but three years ago, there was a bunch of mysterious attacks in Tokyo, which the police labeled accidents in the beginning. Soon, however, they acknowledged that Tokyo is under attack by a mysterious force. This, however, was not completely true. There were _several_ different forces attacking Tokyo. From what I gathered from my conversations with Saturn, the Sailor Senshi are reincarnated planetary warriors. Their true mission is to defend the Moon Princess, Sailor Moon. However, because Sailor Moon became a soldier that fights the evil, the senshi began to help her." I replied.

"This rings a bell… Does this have anything to do with the legend of the Silver Millennium and the Ginzuishou?"

"Yes."

After a while, Dumbledore-sensei banged his goblet and began his announcements. "Before you head to your common rooms, I have a few start-of-term announcements to make. First of all, I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden to all students." He seemed in particular to be talking to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who apparently broke that rule regularly. "Next, Mr. Filch wishes to remind you that magic is not to be performed in the corridors. There are also many forbidden items, a list of which can be found at the door of his office.

"On a less serious note, we have several new teachers to the building. First of all, Professor Rudilus, who will be our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, and hopefully next year as well." Upon this, Dumbledore indicated man who seemed to be wearing a full-body cloak with the hood up, making it impossible to see the man's face. "Also, Professor Hagrid will be having help in the form of Professor Sphinx, who will focus on more 'dark' creatures than what even Hagrid would consider safe."

Professor Sphinx, on the other hand, was downright disgusting. His brown hair was matted by what looked like sweat. His face was scar-ridden, almost to the point where you couldn't even tell where his mouth was. The rest of his body was cloaked. It probably would have been better if he had taken a leaf out of Professor Rudilus's book.

"Well, I best not keep you waiting. Prefects will escort first-years to their common rooms." Dumbledore continued, and motioned for me to come to him.

When I reached him, which took a long time because of my injuries and the crowd that was forming, he told me to go to Madam Pomfrey's, and asked Hermione to escort me to my common room, since she was a prefect.

Upon reaching the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey examined me to ensure that I was in good enough condition after my fight on the train. As it turned out, I had healed enough to start classes tomorrow.

Hermione led me toward a portrait of a fat lady wearing Elizabethan-style clothes. To my surprise, it suddenly began to move. "Password?" it asked.

"Saturnius menutius." Hermione said, and the portrait swung open to reveal a cozy room that had a red carpet, chairs, a table, and a fire-place, as well as stairs that led upstairs. "Your dorm is on the right."

I walked up the stairs and entered my dormitory. Because I was late coming in, there weren't many beds left, but the one by which stood my luggage was open.

Vaguely, I noticed that Hermione had not come up to bed. She probably had decided to study for a while. According to Harry and Ron, this wouldn't be out of character for her, especially with her N.E.W.T.s coming up, as well as the fact that she didn't do quite as well on the exam she took last year as she would have liked, having missed perfect by ten points.

It was on these thoughts that I drifted into a quiet slumber.

-

A/N: I apologize for the length. However, I already dropped three hints as to what's going on, and I will give one more.

Do not be fooled by appearances.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Day

**Moonlight War**

-

A/N: Before I start, I would like to answer some questions.

First, mae-E. There are plans for the other senshi to eventually go to Hogwarts, but that won't be until things start to get underway.

At the current moment Hermione does not know for sure that Hotaru's Saturn. After all, she and Ron were in the prefect's car during the attack, and didn't arrive until after the fight. She suspects this, however, based on the story that spread through the castle (after all, in book one, the students learned about Harry's fight against Quirrel nearly instantly).

Also, this will be the last chapter for this week, as I'm getting overloaded from schoolwork (was out for most of last week after an operation).

-

Chapter 4

The First Day

-

I woke up early the next morning, forgetting for a second that I was at Hogwarts. Realizing that my stuff was not ready yet, I unpacked some parts of it, including my lamp collection.

After this, I proceeded to the Great Hall for breakfast, but found that there were no people there. Of course, I was up early, so I decided to wait.

"Well, well, well. A student out of bed." a voice behind me said. It seemed smooth, almost contemptuous. I wheeled about, and saw the man named Professor Snape.

"Yes, sir. Am I breaking any rules by doing this?" I asked innocently. It was true, I was not aware of any rule forbidding me from waiting outside the Great Hall.

"Yes, you are, Miss Tomoe. You are out of bed when you are not supposed to. I will forgive you this time, but next time I will not be so lenient." Snape said.

"I understand, Professor Snape." I replied.

"Very good. Now, head back to Gryffindor common room until the time is right."

I walked away, feeling rather dejected. One day in Hogwarts and already I was in trouble with a teacher. Could anything else go wrong today?

Later, at breakfast, we received our schedules. I was rather surprised at mine, since I had many classes with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, even though they were sixth years.

"Hmm… This does seem rather strange, Hotaru… Perhaps Professor Dumbledore merely felt that you had enough ability to be able to tackle sixth-year courses?" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Perhaps…" I said, though I doubted it. Most likely, Dumbledore wanted to make sure that I was by Harry at all times possible, especially after the youma attack on the train, though I wouldn't tell them that. In fact, the only periods that I didn't have with them were History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, and Flying (though that's because Flying is a first-year course).

My first class was Potions with the Slytherins. Naturally, Harry and Ron were complaining the entire way to the Potions dungeon, where that class was held. That's when I learned one fact that would probably make this class even more un-enjoyable than any of my classes in Tokyo: the teacher was Professor Snape.

I hadn't forgotten being caught outside of the Great Hall, and, it seemed, neither did he.

"I see that a lot of rather surprising people have decided to go on to this class. Now, Miss Tomoe, we shall see if you are worthy of being in Advanced Potions, or if your being here is, as I am most certain, a case of favoritism on the part of the headmaster. Class, you have until the end of this period to brew a flask of Enlarging Potion. The materials are on the board, and any materials you need are in the storeroom. You may begin." Professor Snape said.

He couldn't have picked a more difficult potion for me to do. A lot of the ingredients were very heavy, and sapped my strength. I nearly dropped the wrong ingredient in three times, though Hermione managed to save me. I could tell that Snape-sensei was getting ready to put a zero by my name.

However, I managed to avoid any major mistakes, and poured a sample of my potion into a flask and handed it in. I thought I saw a trace of disappointment on Snape-sensei's face, and I knew that he was soon going to get me to the point where I start using less polite honorifics after his name, and that was an understatement.

"So, Hotaru, how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Hermione asked, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Well, I hope not all the teachers are like Professor Snape, or I'd probably go crazy here. He seems to have it in for me." I replied.

"Yeah, you're right. The only other time I ever saw Snape so mean was with Harry…" Hermione muttered thoughtfully. "Ah, well, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to face the prospect of failing because of teachers acting like jerks to you." I said.

"That's where you're wrong. Snape hates all non-Slytherins."

"I see."

We finally reached my second class, Transfiguration. Once again, I was surprised at the advanced magic being taught in this class. Many of the sixth years were having trouble with the spell we were doing, which was transforming a rock into a cat. Even Harry seemed to be having trouble, though I was told that he was very talented, though he rarely made use of that talent.

At the end of Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall gave us a six-foot essay on the problems and practical uses of inanimate-to-animate transfiguration. I heard Hermione mutter something, and I could tell that she was forming a ten-foot essay in her mind. She certainly seemed like one who would do something like that.

The next class, however, was Flying, so I split off from the rest of the group to go to the Quidditch pitch. I fell in line with the other first-year students, who were standing in two parallel lines facing each other.

"Good afternoon, class." Came a voice from the end of the line. I turned around and saw a plump witch.

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." The class chorused.

"Welcome to your first lesson in flying. Put your right hand over your broom. Having done that, say 'up'. Be ready to catch the broom." Madam Hooch ordered.

"Up!" the class again chorused, along with me. Immediately, my broom flew straight up into my hand. Not wanting it to escape, I shut my open hand, wrapping my fingers over the handle.

"Now, mount your broom, kick off, hover for a moment, and land."

I put the broom between my legs and kicked off. I went a little higher than necessary, but maintained control over the broom. Then, I forced the broom to land.

"Not bad, class. Now, repeat the drill a few more times, and we will move on to linear flight." Madam Hooch said.

I repeated that a few more times, before Madam Hooch finally told us to stop. She then showed us linear flight, and let us practice it a bit. Some students, myself included, managed to even move on to turning. By the end of the period, I was able to fly cautious laps around the Quidditch pitch.

"Hey, Tomoe!" a voice behind me called, and I saw the face of Angelina Johnson, a dark-skinned girl with black dreadlocks.

"Yes, Angelina-san?" I asked.

"I saw how you were flying. You're a natural. We're having try-outs for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team for Beater. How'd you like to? I know about the first-year rule against broomsticks, but I can probably convince McGonagall to make an exception like what she did for Potter." Angelina said.

"I'll consider it." I replied, though I could tell that I had no choice. My mission _was _to protect Harry from harm, and Beater would allow me to.

I walked up to my dormitory, as I had a free period after Flying. That's when Saturn, the cat I had bought in Diagon Alley, walked up to me. It was mad that I had neglected it last night, so I gave it some food that I had taken from the breakfast table.

I absent-mindedly petted Saturn while thinking what to do about Angelina's invitation. It seemed like a brutal sport from Harry's description. On the other hand, she was counting on me to accept, as she had offered to put her neck out so that I could play. The least I could do was try out. Finally, I decided to send a letter to Michiru-mama asking what to do. But that would have to wait, as I had to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts, under Professor Rudilus's jurisdiction.

"Hey, Hotaru." I heard Harry say.

"Hello, Harry." I replied.

"How'd Flying go?"

"Great! But Angelina left me in a bit of a predicament. She offered me a chance to try out for Beater on the House team, but I'm not sure if I should. I never was good in sports, but, according to Angelina, I have some talent in Flying."

"Yeah! That'd be great, Hotaru." I noticed that this was said with increased enthusiasm.

Finally, we met up with Hermione and Ron by the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Strangely, Professor Rudilus was nowhere in sight, yet his voice seemed to whisper through the air.

After two minutes of waiting, Rudilus had the decency to show himself. His name did seem to fit.

"Welcome, students, to Level Six Defense Against the Dark Arts. The spells you will learn this year are amongst the most difficult ones imaginable. We will be studying spells to arm you against Lord Voldemort." Professor Rudilus spoke, his voice strangely smooth. He still hadn't removed his cloak. Suddenly, he pulled a wand out of his breast pocket. "Now, Potter, prepare yourself! Ricolo!"

At this, a beam of red light flew at Harry, Without thinking, I jumped into the beam's path, and was hit full force. There was a sharp pain in my stomach, and I flew into a wall. I could feel blood trickling down the back of my neck.

"That's the first spell we will learn: the Destruction Spell." I heard Rudilus say, as though he was far away. Apparently, he didn't care that I was bleeding. I decided to take matters into my own hands, and used the Silence to heal my injury. Of course, this attracted quite an audience. Thankfully, however, Professor Rudilus told everyone to return to their seats. He then helped me back to my chair. "I apologize for ignoring your injury, but you shouldn't have jumped in front of Potter. I could've stopped the spell from hitting him if he seemed unable to block. I mistimed it, however."

"I understand, Professor…" I replied, slightly drowsy.

We spent the rest of the period practicing the Destruction Spell on various transfigured items. Apparently, Rudilus believed in forcing students to mix magic up.

The rest of the day went fairly well. Angelina confronted me before bed to ask if I had decided about trying out for a Beater position, and I accepted.

-

A/N: I hope that this chapter wasn't too boring. However, I will help those of you actively searching for the hints I left throughout the chapters: the hints are very minor details such as the wardrobe of a certain character.


	5. Chapter 5: The Dream

**Moonlight War**

-

Chapter 5

The Dream

-

_I was running down a long, narrow hallway, my dark-violet hair blowing behind me. All around me, terrible hands reached toward me, trying to pull me into their world. At the end of the hallway, a white light gleamed out in front of me. I didn't know what was in that room, but it had to be better than this hallway of evil, groping hands._

Hotaru's body started rolling around. On her forehead appeared the symbol of Saturn. Blood started flowing out of her arm, but it wasn't her blood.

_Suddenly, I ran through the doorway into the gleaming light, where everything changed. A huge orb stood in the middle of a room surrounded by clocks. Negative energy crackled around it, powering the evil in the room. I summoned my Silence Glaive, willing myself to become Sailor Saturn, to destroy the evil in the room. I charged at it, my glaive at the ready. I jumped up and did a diagonal cut to the orb, but it was no good. The energy from my glaive sparkled off the energy from the orb, sending me flying back into the hallway of hands. I was grabbed by one of them. I felt my body slip through the walls, into the world of shadows._

_"No!" I screamed, and I felt myself falling, down and down, through endless darkness. _

Blood started billowing out of Hotaru's body, her face contorted in pain. She started screaming madly, attracting the attention of all of the Gryffindor girls.

"Hotaru!" Hermione yelled.

-

I woke up in the hospital wing, very weak. I could tell that numerous wounds had been sealed. That's when I found my first surprise of the day: Harry was asleep at my bedside. This gesture threw me into confusion. Did he like me? Or was this simply his way of being friendly?

Not wanting to wake him up, I just lay there. I could tell that it was night by the utter silence engulfing the entire castle. I knew that, in only a few hours time, Madam Pomfrey would check to make sure that I was able to return to my classes. If only I could learn what day it was! But I'll have to wait a while before finding out how much work I missed while unconscious because of… What?

I decided that, since there was nothing to do, I may as well fall asleep. But apparently I was afraid. What if the dream with the hallway of groping hands and the orb in the middle of a black room comes back? Would I wake up in a pool of blood like last time? Or would I simply get scared out of my wits? I decided I didn't want to know, so I settled on trying to figure out what to do next. I hope I didn't miss the Quidditch tryouts, since I did promise Angelina.

Finally, I got up and checked the calendar, not noticing that a certain boy had, in fact, not been sleeping.

"Hotaru? What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I'm all right. I just woke up and want to know what day it is." I replied.

"It's only the night of the second day. You haven't missed much."

"Thanks. Say, when's tryouts?"

"In three days. Madam Pomfrey believes that you'll be able to attend them. You seem to be healing at an extraordinary rate."

"Yeah, well, I've always been like that. It's one of the things that caused kids to fear me, as the healing process is very disgusting, and I would always use it on others."

"I see… This sounds rather strange…" Harry muttered. "Anyway, you'd better go to bed, or Madam Pomfrey'll have our guts."

I laughed at that remark. "If she tries anything, she won't be a happy camper. But I'm afraid about going back to bed… I don't want to see that dream."

"Okay. But at least lie down. We can talk quietly, but she'll be very angry if you're not in bed after what happened."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in the Sailor Senshi?"

"I… I am not sure. It's briefly mentioned in Mythology… But what of the warrior on the train?"

"Harry, everything will…" and then I fell asleep.

I woke up the next day to the sound of someone rummaging through potion jars. Gradually, cautiously, I opened my eyes to find Madam Pomfrey taking out a jar of Blood-Clotting Potion.

"Ah, you're awake finally! Now, drink this so that your wounds don't open, and go immediately to Professor Dumbledore. He wants to see you. You are to come here at the end of the day. You may attend classes." Madam Pomfrey said.

And so I began walking in search of Professor Dumbledore. I remembered hearing that he was in his office, so that's where I went. Suddenly, I realized that I didn't know where that was, so I searched for a professor to try to locate where to go, and found…

Professor Snape.

"Well, well, well. If it's isn't Miss Tomoe out for yet _another_ early walk. What is it this time?" Snape asked silkily, and I could feel my anger flare. I began breathing heavily to keep myself from exploding at him, which would likely result in my suspension, which would, in turn, get Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa, and Setsuna-mama angry at me for abandoning Harry.

"Madam Pomfrey told me that Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to me, probably about my trip to the hospital wing." I replied. "If you could help me find him?" At this, I sighed. I was able to keep my temper.

"Very well, I shall help you. But this better not be a lie, or you will suffer my… extreme displeasure."

So Professor Snape and I began to look for Professor Dumbledore, who we find in a broom cupboard looking for something.

"Professor? You called Miss Tomoe?" Snape asked, clearly hoping for him to say no.

"Yes, Professor Snape, I did." Dumbledore replied sternly, clearly sensing the animosity Snape held toward me. Growling under his breath, Snape left. "What happened? Tell everything."

"I… I'm not completely sure. I remember myself in a hallway full of hands reaching toward me. At the end of the hallway was a light. I ran towards it. I think that's when I started bleeding. I entered the room of light, changed into Sailor Saturn, and attacked an orb located in the center of the room, but was thrown back into the hallway, where the hands pulled me in. Then, I lost all consciousness except what sounded like Hermione Granger's voice." I replied.

"I see… And can you identify where the voice came from?"

"Gryffindor tower, sir."

"So that was definitely real."

"Yes. Besides that, only the blood. However, one thing worries me."

"And that is?"

"You are familiar with my entire story, correct? Including my time infested by Mistress Nine?"

"Yes."

"The last time such a nightmare happened, it was because Mistress Nine was attempting to weaken my resolve so that she could take over me quicker. She… She can't be back, can she?"

"It's possible, but I doubt it."

"Then what can it be?"

"Probably whatever is threatening Harry Potter. If it realized that you are protecting him, it'll go after you first. However, I doubt that it's Lord Voldemort. He doesn't have enough power to do something like this."

"Right."

And so I walked away, relieved.At least it wasn't her. Unfortunately for me, it was even worse.

I began to walk to my first class of the day, History of Magic. It was, just as the others had claimed, boring. While there were a few interesting topics covered, their interest wasn't enough to save the class from the boringness of Professor Binns, the only ghost teacher in the school.

Fortunately, the other classes made up for History of Magic, in which Binns gave me three essays so that I could "catch up". The same, however, went for Potions, which was taught by Professor Snape, who, as I had already established, hated me. Other than classes, all I did was feed Saturn and try to finish at least some of the essays.

By the end of the day, I was thankful that Hermione Granger was one of my friends. She helped with most of the essays, except one that I thought I could finish with ease.

A/N: I apologize for the chapter's tedium, but this is an important one.


	6. Chapter 6: Going Wrong

**Moonlight War**

Chapter 6

Going Wrong

It was the third day when things went wrong. That much I remember well. Kids had realized two facts that would send everything in a downward spiral. The first was that I was only a first-year, yet had sixth-year classes. The second was that I looked similar to Sailor Saturn, who had been confirmed to be the girl who had stopped the youma on the train.

The day started just like the last, except this time not going down too early. I woke up at about six in the morning and went into the Common Room to start some of the remaining homework. Then I checked my timetable, which said that I would have about an hour between breakfast and my first lesson. This time I would spend practicing with my Silence Glaive in an area that I knew wouldn't have any other students wouldn't visit – the Forbidden Forest. Dumbledore had said it was, well, forbidden, but he had said it knowingly. Besides, I could tell him the truth: I wanted to practice with the Silence Glaive. This he would understand.

Finally, I saw some people piling out the doors in the dormitories. I got up to meet Hermione, Ron, and Harry (I felt slightly out of breath at the thought of Harry, though I don't know why).

"Oh, hey, Hotaru. Why are you up so early?" Hermione asked.

"I always got up at around six because that's when classes started back in Juuban Junior High, which was the junior high I went to with my friends." I replied, unwilling to tell them about Mistress Nine.

"Right…" Ron said, unconvinced.

After the short greetings, we began walking to the Great Hall for some breakfast. Considering that the others were walking down as well, we were allowed in the corridors now.

"So, Harry, I noticed, as well as heard, that Snape doesn't seem to like you. Do you know why?" I asked, trying to get them to forget my lie about the early classes.

"Oh, that's because of an old grudge Snape had against my father. My father was one of the popular kids in school because he was a natural in Quidditch, but he often took to torturing Snape. Then, my father did something that Snape never forgave." Harry replied.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"He saved his life." Harry replied, ending the conversation.

"Hey, Hotaru!" I heard Angelina's voice come from behind me, so I wheeled about.

"Yes?" I asked, confused, but then realized that I didn't know when the tryouts would be.

"We're having the tryouts after breakfast." Angelina replied, and I gave up the prospect of trying to practice with my Glaive.

"Okay, I'll be there. Did you work things out with McGonagall?" I asked.

"I talked to her, and she said that she wants to see your talent for herself, so she'll be at the tryouts. Do your best, Hotaru." Angelina said, and then walked to join her friends.

We walked to the Gryffindor table as well, and took our usual seats at the center of the square tables lined with tablecloth to mask the fact that it wasn't one large table. This I had discovered quite accidentally.

After breakfast, I walked with Harry down to the Quidditch pitch for tryouts. Angelina had requested that all of the original Gryffindor team members attend, and had even contemplated asking the old Gryffindor team captain, Oliver Wood, to watch. This Harry had squashed by stating that Oliver had enough on his mind.

Finally, we reached the Quidditch pitch, where Angelina and a large group of higher-grade students were standing.

"Well, now that everyone's here, let's begin." Angelina said, motioning to a fifth-year boy with long, blonde hair. He mounted his broom, picked up a Beater's bat, and flew up into the sky. Angelina let a Bludger out, and the boy clumsily hit it at…

Me. Frantically, I ducked in cover, and heard the heavy ball soar over me. But then it flew back like a boomerang. I knew that I wasn't experienced enough with Wizard magic, so I foolishly summoned my Silence Glaive and, careful not to do a vertical slash, sliced the Bludger in half, before returning the Glaive to my subspace pocket. I heard a collective gasp from the other people in the stadium.

Other than that, things continued normally. None of the other prospective Beaters hit such a fiasco as that boy. Finally, it was my turn.

I took off on the broom Angelina had lent me, an old Cleansweep. I rose rapidly, letting the Silence tell me when the Bludger was in range. When it finally was approaching me, I quickly spun around, let my bat connect, and sent the Bludger flying into the crate. Angelina quickly shut it inside, and I dove down in a landing maneuver. Then, I felt my feet touch the ground and I dismounted.

"That was amazing, Hotaru!" Angelina exclaimed, and I felt McGonagall approaching me.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that you're in, right, Ms. Tomoe?" McGonagall asked.

"If Angelina will accept me, yes, Professor." I replied.

"Well, I don't know how I can refuse." Angelina replied.

"Well, then, I'll have your broom ready in a few weeks, Hotaru. Do not show anyone except your teammates. I want you to be an unknown when the first match comes around. Well, you best be off to class." McGonagall said.

I walked off to the first class of the day, Transfiguration. Realizing that I hadn't given in the essay on inanimate-to-animate transfiguration because of my "illness", I gave Professor McGonagall the essay.

This lesson was slightly easier, mostly because I figured out how exactly the transfiguration was performed while writing the essay. However, I still left small irregularities. Perhaps it was intentional?

The next class was History of Magic, during which I seemed to be the only person awake. I could see why, however, as Professor Binns's lecture was boring. I only stayed awake out of desire not to fall behind, even if it wasn't my mission to be a top student. If I seemed to be slacking, someone might get suspicious, or, even worse, Hermione might pester me into studying even harder, which would decrease the time I had to perform my mission.

"In 1652, the Chief Warlock…" Binns would say, and the words would be punctuated by a loud snore emitting from half of his students, and still the ghost teacher would drone on about what the Chief Warlock did in 1652, not even noticing that he had a rather diminished audience.

Finally, the bell rang, and I ran off to the next class, Flying. Apparently, Madam Hooch had heard about my having a spot on the Gryffindor team, because she let me just fly around, suggesting that I work on speed flying, which I did.

When the bell rang, I landed and walked to my dormitory to feed Saturn, because I had a free period today before lunch. Suddenly, the air around me started rippling, and a large, rhino-like monster appeared before me. It rushed at me, striking me in the ribs. I flew into a wall, and felt as though the monster had broken a rib.

I focused on the Silence, and felt my Sailor fuku replace my Hogwarts school uniform. Then, I summoned my Silence Glaive.

Having transformed into Sailor Saturn, I charged the youma, doing a horizontal slash. It dodged quickly, and then hit me in the chest with it's rock-like fist. I felt myself twist in the air, and then hit the ground, careful not to stab myself in the chest with my Glaive.

I forced myself back onto my feet, blood leaking down my face. Then, I charged at it, doing a quick diagonal slash, and, this time, managed to slice the youma in half. The ripples in the air vanished, and I fell down, breathing heavily, and then released my transformation, after quickly checking to make sure that no one was near by.

Having defeated the youma, I forced myself back on my feat and began to look for my only definite ally in my mission other than my friends, amongst whom is my charge, Professor Dumbledore. I was careful to avoid any professors, who did not know my purpose and would merely delay me.

To aid me in this, I used some of my waning energy to use the Silence to pick up life signatures. While there were many such signatures, I had foreseen such problems and memorized the signatures that I would need to know.

Finally, I located Professor Dumbledore, who was pacing in the library. I walked up to him.

"Professor Dumbledore, there is a youma presence in Hogwarts. Someone other than your enemy, Voldemort, is causing these problems." I said, without even greeting or waiting for Dumbledore to face me.

"I see. Who do you suspect, Hotaru?" Professor Dumbledore asked, still facing away from me. We had agreed on this so that so that no one would suspect that I was involved.

"There are a few who come to mind, but I am unwilling to point fingers at this point. If I do so, my judgment will be viewed as unstable and you would be hesitant to trust anything else, which would potentially give the enemy more time to reinforce themselves. However, I would put Professor Rudilus as one potential suspect. He acts suspiciously, and I felt a life signature similar to that of the Daimohns I faced in the second life that I had become Sailor Saturn." I replied.

"You may go now, Miss Tomoe. And get yourself washed up, your fight was rather painful for you." Dumbledore ordered, and I walked away, healing myself with the Silence in the process.

A/N: I apologize for the delay, but I was having trouble figuring out how to set things into motion. Also, as for the essays, your guess was wrong. The detail about the essays was essentially just to make things more realistic, and actually the Silver Millennium wasn't even mentioned in the essays. After all, I'm trying to keep the story in the HP universe up until year 6 of the trio. The only reason that Hotaru knows about it is that she is the Princess of Saturn. The fact that Harry knows about it is only because of a homework assignment he had over the summer. (These are not important details, so I am not spoiling anything that could make you know what is going on.)

Also, do not assume that just because Hotaru suspects Rudilus means that she is correct.


	7. Chapter 7: Evil Unveiled

**Moonlight War**

**---**

Chapter 7

Evil Unveiled

---

"Hey, Hotaru." Harry said. It had been three months since the attack in the entrance hall, and, besides some visions, I had managed to act like a normal Hogwarts student. The classes were rather difficult, but I managed to catch on quickly. My classes with Professor Rudilus, however, were rather dangerous. Since his first class, he had shown them countless dangerous spells. It wasn't an uncommon sight to see people being levitated out the door with a missing arm or leg.

"Hey, Harry. Is anything wrong?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if you had Snape's essay done, and, if you do, if you could help me with it." He said.

"Sure thing, but this is the last time. You won't learn if you constantly ask for help without trying to do this on your own." I said.

"I have tried it on my own. It's too difficult!" He exclaimed, earning a slightly disapproving chuckle from me.

"Something's wrong…" I muttered, looking around in confusion.

"What's wrong, Hotaru?" Harry asked.

"Someone's coming, I think." I said. "Harry, is Hedwig with you?"

"She's in my dormitory."

"Get her. I need to send a letter to Michiru-mama. Hogwarts is in danger."

"What do you mean, Hotaru?"

"No time. This must be done right." And, at this, I ran toward Professor Dumbledore's office. I was moving so quickly that I bumped into Professor Snape. This was not good.

"Do watch where you are going, Ms. Tomoe. Perhaps you are under the impression that your closeness to Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Potter…" Snape began. "You are exempt from the rules. Detention, Ms. Tomoe. I will discuss when it shall be in class tomorrow. Oh, and I think sixty points from Gryffindor ought to be enough for running in the halls, don't you agree?"

"Yes, I agree. I'm sorry for running, but I have to talk to Professor Dumbledore concerning something that fits in the category of 'mutual interest', sir, so I should get going."

"Don't be late for your next class, Ms. Tomoe. If I hear from Professor McGonagall that you were late - and I will hear about it, make no mistake, - and you will have two detentions."

I walked away, my blood boiling. Snape-sensei. I let the Silence flow through me, so as to locate Dumbledore-sensei. Apparently, he was in his office. I was never there, but I had seen the entrance before, during my patrols, those I had managed to do without any of the professors catching me.

After a few minutes of walking, I came face to face with a statue of a gargoyle. I tried to advance past it, but was shoved back lightly, but forcefully.

"Let me through. I have business with Professor Dumbledore." I said, but the statue shook its head. Then I decided to try a simple spell that Hermione had taught me. _"Alohamora!" _This failed as well.

"What are you doing, Miss Tomoe?" came Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall. I have to report something to Professor Dumbledore, but I don't know the password."

"Ah. Well, in that case, I'll let you in. _Lemon drops_." At this, the gargoyle sprang to life and jumped to the side, revealing a spiral staircase. I blinked three times at Professor Dumbledore's strange choice for a password, but walked onto the staircase, which, as I noticed, did not go all the way to the top. Before I had the chance to contemplate how to get up, the staircase started rising in a spiral, until the top stair touched the base of the door. I walked to the door and knocked.

"Professor Dumbledore, it's Saturn." I said, using the name we agreed upon to signify that my news was urgent.

"Come in, Saturn." Dumbledore said, on the other side of the door. I opened the door and walked in. "What brings you here and calling, Hotaru?"

"I have a bad feeling, Professor. I think the being is getting closer to Hogwarts."

"So you felt it too? Good, I'm not getting paranoid in my old age." This was punctuated by a laugh. "Well, you'd best be off, don't you have Transfiguration next?"

I remembered Professor Snape's threat, so I quickly nodded and rushed out the door, waving goodbye to Professor Dumbledore. I thought I heard him chuckle lightly at this, but I was already halfway down the stairs.

Quickly, I rounded the corridor… Just a straight walk toward Transfiguration… The bell hasn't rung yet… RING! Ah, no! The bell rung; I'm late! "Kuso…" I muttered in Japanese, before entering the class…

Professor McGonagall wasn't inside. No one was except the students. Phew. _That was close… _I thought, before taking my seat next to Hermione.

"Why were you late, Hotaru?" Hermione asked, a tinge of worry.

"I had to talk to Professor Dumbledore." I said, before muttering "Blasted Snape…"

"What happened with Snape?" Harry asked; he must have heard my muttered remark.

"He gave me detention for hurrying to Dumbledore after…" I said, breaking off.

"Yes?" Ron asked; I hadn't noticed that he was there.

"N…Nothing!" I gasped out, just as McGonagall walked into the class. She gave me a reproving glare, before turning to face the class.

"Today we will be transfiguring objects like books, lamps - and other things, of course - into weapons such as swords. Why this is necessary, I don't know, but Professor Dumbledore insisted I cover this branch of Transfiguration. Anyway, this particular branch is similar to everything else we have studied over the past five years, except that you have to focus on making sure that the physical properties of the object are taken into account. Otherwise, you'll get a sword that can't cut and that's useless." McGonagall said.

This would be fairly easy to cheat at for me; I would just have to switch the book with my Silence Glaive. But that wouldn't be fun, and unfair to the other children. So I spent the two hours I had Transfiguration - it turned out to be an unscheduled double period, presumably a schedule change ordered by Dumbledore - trying to get the spell right. I only succeeded after six tries, and even then I couldn't get the right weight. I was transfiguring a book into a club, but the club kept the weight of the book - useless.

When class ended, I was slightly angry that I couldn't get the spell right, although Hermione reassured me, saying that many of the other students failed to even get a complete form change. However, coming from her, that wasn't very comforting; she managed a full transfiguration - physical form _and _physical properties - on her third try. At least Professor McGonagall didn't give extra homework to me, probably because other students completely failed the transfiguration. This worked well for me, since I had come up with an idea on how to handle the upcoming crisis, and I had to tell Professor Dumbledore.

I was forced to go to Professor Dumbledore's later that day; he had Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, give me a letter summoning me to his office. This was during class. We were reviewing - well, the others were reviewing, I was learning - the Summoning Charm, _Accio_. I didn't get better than anyone, though that was expected - this was a Fourth-year spell, and I was technically a First Year. I guess Dumbledore wanted me to be as close as he could manage without completely getting in trouble with the Ministry.

Later, when I went toward Dumbledore's office, he met me earlier - in the hall in front of his office. "Hello, Hotaru. I've been thinking, do you think I should ask the other senshi here?"

"I think that would be a good idea, Professor. I only have one attack that I can risk doing, and it's a defensive one - not exactly the best choice if the enemy sends youma. While I managed to beat the lizard on the train, that one was probably not as strong as the others. Also, I think we may have trouble - I'm fairly certain that the enemy has infiltrated Hogwarts, as evidenced by the thing that attacked me a few months ago." I replied.

"But how can we handle it without revealing your secret is the question. After all, none of the senshi are what might be considered witches and wizards except for you."

"I have an idea. Since many have skills that could help the students handle youma and other enemies that might be sent, why don't we have the senshi that have such skills act as teachers?"

"But they're still Muggles under the wizard definition… The students and staff will be suspicious."

"They could use a cover story. For example, Makoto - who you know as Sailor Jupiter - is a very skilled martial artist, as is Haruka-papa. We could have those two teach martial arts. That'll give the students a combat skill they could use when their wands are disarmed."

"That will work, but what of the others?"

"Well, Michiru-mama could set up a violin club. Rei could help with Fire Reading - from what I learned from the students, Professor Trelawney is not very good at any Divination, and Fire Reading is not taught in Western magic schools."

"And the others?"

"I think we should limit who goes for now. From what information I get from Tokyo, the enemy is making small thrusts there as well. It wouldn't do to let Tokyo fall, not with the future being as it is. I think five present at Hogwarts should be a sufficient number for a deterrent, and those left in Tokyo can teleport here if the defense proves insufficient against an assault."

"That would work, Hotaru. Now, run on up to your dormitory; it's late, and I don't want Mr. Filch to give you problems."

"Right. Saturn, out." At this, I walked away, letting my cloak swish behind me. "Professor, who will contact the others?"

"I will."

I nodded, and walked back toward the dormitory. The moment I rounded the corner, I heard screaming coming from the entrance hall, at the next corner. Quickly, I rushed toward the corner and peeked around.

There was a youma pinning two students, a boy and a girl, to the wall. When I observed closer, I saw that they were Harry and Hermione. That was strange… But there was no time to think; I had to act. Quickly, I took out my communicator.

"Saturn calling any Senshi. Come in." I whispered.

"Saturn, it's Neptune. What's going on?" It was Michiru-mama.

"There's a youma pinning Harry and Hermione. I have to transform."

"Okay. If you need any help, call. Professor Dumbledore told us what happened three months ago. Be careful, Hotaru-chan."

"I will, Michiru-mama." I replied, cutting the link, and then transformed into Sailor Saturn. After this, I stepped out, my glaive held in front of me like a spear. "Wait right there! The Senshi of Death and Rebirth, Sailor Saturn, has arrived!"

"Huh?" the youma asked in a deep, growling voice, and I noticed that it looked like a winged werewolf. This was strange… Did the enemy cross animals to create the monsters? "Ah, Sailor Saturn. Nice of you to - what did you say? - arrive…"

"You two, get behind cover!" I yelled, and, fortunately for them (and me), they had the common sense to hide behind the table.

"Die!" the youma yelled, and rushed at me. Its mouth was open, and I could see drops of saliva dripping from the monster's teeth, Quickly, I dodged out of the way and slashed diagonally with my Silence Glaive. The attack cut a small gash in the beast's haunch, but it spun around and bit my leg, prompting blood to leak from there. I quickly jumped back and entered a defensive stance.

"Ouch…" I muttered, biting back the pain from the youma's bite. The area started to turn slightly purple. _Poison… _I thought. _The saliva is poisonous…_

"So, do you see, Sailor Saturn? It's over! You're dead!" the youma cackled gleefully.

"I'm not dead yet…" I said, projecting confidence, but I felt slightly light-headed. I quickly whipped out my communicator. "Saturn calling any Sailor Senshi… I'm under attack…"

"What's wrong, Saturn?" came Michiru-mama's voice.

"Harry and Hermione are safe, but the youma turned its attention to me… It bit me, and its bite is poisonous."

"I'll contact Usagi and the others and we'll use Sailor Teleport to get there. Be careful."

"I will…" But my eyes were closing slightly. The youma charged forward, but I quickly tried a thrusting attack, which it dodged, and then backhanded me, sending me into a wall. My glaive was by the monster.

_"Stupefy!" _came Harry's voice, and the youma froze…

For around two seconds, and then turned to face its new attacker, Harry. It quickly charged him.

Realizing the situation, I took out my wand, and aimed at my Silence Glaive. _"Accio Silence Glaive!"_ I yelled, and, fortunately for me, the glaive flew into my hand. Weakly, I forced myself onto my feet, and entered a combat stance. "Hey, ugly! I haven't finished yet!"

"Oh? Well, then, Sailor Saturn, it's over!" the youma yelled, as it spun around to attack me. Again, I stabbed when it got close, and this time cut its spinal cord, causing it to fall.

"Well, well, well." Another voice, the voice… Of Professor Rudilus. I turned to face him, and he seemed to be dressed differently than normal. Instead of his hooded cloak, he wore a tunic, to which was hooked a sword. "Time to die, Hotaru Tomoe."

"You! You're the one responsible for this!"

"Not exactly, but not too far off, either." He replied, and drew his sword.

_"Expelliarmus!" _yelled Harry, and Rudilus's sword flew out of his hand, and he promptly vanished. I then collapsed, losing my transformation. _"Hotaru?" _

Hermione walked up to me, a knowing smirk on her face. "You lied to us, Hotaru."

"I had to…" I muttered weakly; the poison from the youma's bite was taking its toll. Suddenly, there was a bright light, revealing the rest of the senshi - Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune.

"Hotaru!" Uranus, Pluto, and Neptune shouted, running over to me, while the others fanned out to check the situation. "What happened?"

"The poison must be very strong." Mercury replied. "I'd probably say at least on the same level as cobra venom. We'd better get her to the nurse quickly."

"Okay… But, everyone, drop your transformation…" I gasped out. "Harry and Hermione know who I am now, so they already know part of our secret…"

"Okay, Hotaru-chan." Moon said, concern in her voice, and gestured for everyone to return to their civilian forms, which everyone did.

"Harry,… Hermione,… This is Tsukino Usagi." I said, gesturing toward our princess. "This is Mizuno Ami. Hino Rei. Kino Makoto. Aino Minako. Meioh Setsuna. Ten'oh Haruka. Kaioh Michiru. Of course, this is in Japanese order. Everyone, these are Harry and Hermione."

"Never mind the introductions, Hotaru-chan. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, get Hotaru to the hospital… wing… Where is that, anyway?" Usagi asked.

"I'll escort them there." Hermione replied. Then, I blacked out.

---

A/N: I apologize for the delay, had a terrible case of writers block on this chapter. I kept getting stuck every other sentence. This, coupled with lots of problems in real life, make updating this story impossible. Anyway, I hope that made up for my disappearance.

Don't think that the story is over yet; there's still a lot of ground to cover - from Hagrid's assistant to Rudilus. No, I did not reveal all that one has to know about him yet. Also, the next chapter is going to be very frustrating for many readers. Don't worry, there'll be a reason, but the next chapter is going to make the Rudilus situation seem way more complicated than it really is.


	8. Chapter 8: Confusion at Hogwarts

**Moonlight War**

---

Chapter 8 - Confusion in Hogwarts

---

I lay awake in the hospital wing. Six days had passed since the attack by the youma who had poisoned me, and I was still exhibiting signs of the poison. The pain from the bite was excruciating, and spreading through the rest of my body. All Madam Pomfrey could do was give me potion for the pain and a spell to keep the poison from spreading. Apparently, the youma had poison that was much more powerful than anything seen by wizards, so Setsuna-mama and Haruka-papa had gone to Crystal Tokyo to find the cure, which, according to Chibi-Usa-chan, existed in her time. According to their transmissions, Crystal Tokyo was caught in a war, so they were forced to fight.

Dumbledore put most of my plan into effect after the attack, since it seemed like magic would, as I had predicted, be of little use in this battle. Usagi was undercover as an assistant to Argus Filch, under the cover story that she was a Squib. Michiru-mama became a music teacher, Mako-chan a martial arts instructor, and Rei became the assistant Divination teacher. In fact, most of my suggestion to Professor Dumbledore was followed to the letter, except that we had one more Senshi in Hogwarts than I had planned. This wasn't a problem, since I was incapacitated and two of our stronger members were off on a mission.

I suddenly exclaimed in pain, as the bite started throbbing strongly. Sweat stained my pillow, and I was pretty certain that I would definitely benefit from a nice long bath in an _onsen_.

With that, I drifted off into a restless slumber. During it, I had another dream.

---

"My Lord." Came a small, squeaky voice from a corner of the tiny room I had found myself in. "One of the Senshi is down, and I think that the plot to attack Hogwarts is working perfectly."

"Good. Lord Voldemort speaks ill of you, Wormtail; probably why he put you under my command, but I shall overthrow him from the throne of Dark Lord soon enough. Then, you shall get the reward you deserve, my trusted servant. There is but one more mission for you - revive Yukari from his slumber." Came a second voice, emitting from a chair facing the blazing fire in the fireplace.

"I… I am happy that you trust me, My Lord. I assure you, I shall find the Ruins of Shadow soon. And then, we shall be powerful enough to destroy Hogwarts!" Wormtail said. That was when I woke up to a burst of pain.

---

"Ah!" I exclaimed in pain; it felt as though my stomach had been infected with a fire. Madam Pomfrey rushed over.

"Good, the poison's being evicted. You'll be back on your feet in no time, Miss Tomoe. Do be more cautious, though." She said.

"Yes…" I gasped out; the eviction seemed even more painful than the poison! I almost felt ready to summon my Silence Glaive and use my Death Reborn Revolution just to end this pain. Of course, the keyword is _almost_.

I forced myself to my feet, despite the protests of Madam Pomfrey. I had to tell Usagi about my vision. Hopefully she or one of the others would know what we could do. Weakly, I staggered out of the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey bustling behind me, shouting for me to come back, but I ignored her. This was more important than me… But that was when, in my delirium, I forgot to leap over a trick stair, causing me to fall. "Ouch!" I exclaimed. That would leave a mark. I forced myself to my feet, my arms and knees throbbing, my stomach burning.

"Hotaru!" someone shouted. It was Rei.

"Hello, Professor." I gasped.

"Now, we've known each other long enough for us not to need to use our titles outside of class." She replied, a humorous smile on her face.

"Did you see anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was asleep, and had a vision, Rei-chan." I had switched to Japanese so that Madam Pomfrey wouldn't know what we were saying.

"Ah, what happened?"

"Someone named Wormtail was talking to someone else; I couldn't tell who. They're going to attack Hogwarts after they find the 'Ruins of Shadow.'"

"I'll see if I can see anything, but I haven't seen anything. Were there any other strange dreams, Hotaru?"

"There was another one, which ended with me in some room facing something that looked slightly like Pharaoh 90. I think that's Yukari, which is the thing they want to find the 'Ruins of Shadow' for."

"Right. I'll tell Mako-chan and Usagi. Tell Michiru when she visits. Oh, and good thinking on switching languages, Hota-chan."

"Thank you, Professor." I replied, in English for Madam Pomfrey's benefit, and staggered back to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey berating me for getting up in my condition.

When I entered the hospital wing, I decided that I had enough strength to catch up on my schoolwork, which Hermione had been kind enough to bring up to my room. There were huge piles of assignment papers - three essays for Potions, six for Transfiguration, six for History of Magic, twelve for Defense Against the Dark Arts (perhaps revenge from Professor Rudilus for trying to get him fired after our skirmish in the Entrance Hall - Professor Dumbledore refused to fire him), and twelve practical assignments. _"Great, this is going to take forever." _I thought to myself, and started on the first Potions essay, one on the uses of some unknown plant in the creation of a Paralyzing Potion. That was when I noticed a letter from Angelina - saying that the next match was in two weeks. That was just like her. I'm in the bloody hospital wing, and she sends a letter about the next Quidditch match.

There was a letter from Setsuna-mama saying that the war had ended, and the future senshi were helping them find the antidote for the poison, and some comforting news - I probably survived, as she met the future me. That was all she said to avoid problems in the Time Stream.

_"Let's see… First I have to figure what plant Professor Snape is talking about… It's mentioned mid-year in First Year Herbology… But I have Sixth Year… I'd better consult my Herbology textbook…" _I thought.

Finding something that seemed like it could help, I wrote it on a spare piece of parchment. "Let's see… It's a paralyzing potion… Probably something that makes it hard to move… Devil's Snare, perhaps?" I mumbled, deep in thought. I didn't even Usagi - also known as Sailor Moon, also known as Princess Serenity - walk in.

"Hotaru-chan?" she asked, sitting down by my bed.

"Yes, Usagi?" I asked. I had been told by her to avoid calling her "princess" except when we were in our Senshi forms, after I had slipped up and called her "hime" during class, and Harry got confused.

"How's your wound?" she inquired concernedly.

"Madam Pomfrey said it's being evicted, but it hurts very badly. Still, I'll probably be able to get back to class by Monday." I replied.

"I'm glad. Still, be careful next attack. We may closer this time, but we might still be slow. After, we can't transform in front of the students, and we can't use Sailor Teleport in our civilian forms." Usagi warned.

"I will. Anyway, how's everyone handling their jobs? I met Rei in the hallway a few hours ago, but only talked about the situation. Of course, we used Japanese, as there were… eavesdroppers." I said, carefully.

"Ah. Well, Mako-chan says that the students are giving her a bit of a hard time, especially the Malfoy boy." Usagi said.

"Malfoy, huh? I expected that much - he's an arrogant pure-blood, and hates Muggles. Learning a martial art would be considered a disgrace in his eyes."

"Yeah, Dumbledore warned me of that."

Throughout all of that, I had been working on my homework for Professor Snape. When Usagi noticed this, she was surprised. "Why are you doing homework when you're sick, Hotaru-chan? You're starting to become like Ami-chan."

"I'm supposed to be an ordinary Hogwarts student. Besides, this is for Professor Snape, who, from what I gathered, doesn't like me."

"Snape doesn't like you? I'll talk to him. Anyway, I have to get back to patrolling, or Filch'll push to have me removed. When will you be back to class, Hotaru-chan?" When she said this, Usagi rose to her feet.

"Probably tomorrow… Ah, I have Makoto-san's class tomorrow!"

"That's good, at least you'll have one class with a teacher you know tomorrow." I nodded, and Usagi left. I then fell asleep.

---

A/N: Sorry for the slight delay, but I'm overwhelmed with work. Currently my schedule is: Monday, school. Tuesday, school and play. Wednesday, school and martial arts. Thursday, school, play, and sometimes martial arts. Friday, school, improvisation practice, and martial arts. Saturday, play. Sunday, free day. As you can see, fanfiction is the least of my worries right now, as I'm also trying to learn Japanese and become a professional singer. I'll get chapters out whenever I can, but it will be rather infrequently. Sorry about this.


	9. Chapter 9: Makoto's Class

**Moonlight War**

---

Chapter 9

Makoto's Class

---

I woke up at seven, sun beaming on my face, to the sound of Madam Pomfrey bustling about. "Ah, you're awake! And you're all better, so you can go to breakfast." She said, and, taking that as my cue to get into my Hogwarts robes, I did so.

"Thank you for taking good care of me, Madam Pomfrey." I said, bowing politely. This caused her to laugh; I guess it wasn't common for students to thank her. Deciding to get out of this potentially embarrassing situation, I called a hurried "bye" and left the hospital wing, toward the Great Hall.

When I arrived, breakfast had already started, and everyone turned to face the doors, to see if it was a threat. I guess the youma attack had the school on alert. When they were satisfied it was me and not a youma in disguise - or, I guess, Voldemort - they turned back to their plates. Glad to be out of the spotlight, I walked over to the Gryffindor table. "Hey, everyone." I greeted them.

"Hello, Hotaru. Are you feeling better?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. The poison left last night." I said. "Let's not delve into the matter further right now." It was important that they know not to talk about me being Sailor Saturn in public, lest Crystal Tokyo never come to fruition. The trio nodded in understanding.

"What class do you have first today?" Harry asked.

"Unarmed Combat with Professor Kino." I said.

"Same with us three. It's her first class with the Gryffindors, I guess. She arrived shortly after the attack… Do you know her?" Ron.

"Yeah, she's one of Usagi's friends from junior high."

"Usagi… You mean the Squib?"

"Yes, and no." This was my way of speaking in code - short, but not straightforward. "Anyway, I want to get to class early, so I can talk with Makoto. She's been having a tough time with Malfoy, from what I hear. Say, what other houses do we have Unarmed Combat with?"

"My schedule says… Oh, no, it's the Slytherins…" Harry muttered, thoroughly upset at the news. But I smiled like it was the best news in my life; Mako-chan had given me some tutoring after the fight against Galaxia so that I could defend myself if worst came to worst.

When the plates vanished, the Great Hall came to life with movement as everyone began walking to their classes. I headed to a rather large room, which Mako-chan had acquired as her classroom/office.

"Ah, Hotaru! Feeling better?" Mako-chan asked when I entered the room.

"Much better. I've been practicing since our last session back in July." I replied.

"Good. Anyway, I hope you wouldn't mind if I pair you with Draco for _kumite _for today? He needs to get some punishment, and I can't give him that, since I'm a teacher." Mako-chan said.

"Not at all, Mako-chan. Anyway, I'd better get into my _keikogi_." I replied, walking to the changing room, and got into my gi.

"Well, class, I'm sure you know Hotaru. She's going to help out with a little demonstration before we split up into our _kumite _groups for today. First, however, we're going to do some basic stretches." Mako-chan said, and began to stretch herself out fully.

Taking this as a signal to begin, I stretched out, focusing on what limbs would allow to perform my best techniques; preparing for my weakest ones would be a waste of time, and this was a short class.

When everyone had finished, Mako-chan gestured for me to step out to join her, so I did. "Well, since we are done with stretches, let's do that demo I promised. Hotaru and I are going to do a basic spar, just fierce enough to warm up." She said, and I nodded sharply, entering my stance. On her side, Mako-chan entered her own stance.

We circled each other for a while, and I decided to commit myself to a cautious-aggressive fighting style, throwing weak, long-range kicks to test Mako-chan's reactive ability. Sure enough, it was just as good as it had been during the battle against Galaxia. That was good. The strength of a summoned monster reflects the power of its caller, and these monsters were strong.

Mako-chan rushed forward, and it was clear that she was going to go for a throw. Quickly, I jumped backwards, letting Saturn guide me. Mako-chan's eyes widened, since it was rare for us to use our Senshi powers in our civilian forms.

"Do not use too much of that power, Hotaru-chan." Mako-chan said in Japanese. I nodded slightly, and went in to get a punch to Mako-chan's solar plexus. She grabbed my hand, spun into a throw, and pinned my hand into a gooseneck. Switching to English, she said: "Thank you for getting me in a position to show that, Hotaru. The hold I put on her is called a gooseneck, and is a very effective way to put pain on your opponent if you have no wish to hurt him or her. Basically, you put your hand on your opponent's hand and push it toward the arm. This will allow you complete control over him; it's basically a physical mixture of the Cruciatus and Imperius curses." After this, she let go, for I had been slapping the floor, a gesture accepted by martial artists to indicate that they had enough. "Now, divide up and spar. Hotaru, you're with Draco."

Draco moved to partner with me, an arrogant smirk on his face. Clearly, he believed that he could beat me. I put a smirk that was confident, but not arrogant. "Now, you may use any techniques you know. But _no street fighting whatsoever! _If I see _any_ strikes to the face, I will push for an immediate suspension of the offender." Mako-chan said, and lowered her arm, indicating that it was time to begin.

Malfoy charged forward at me, but I sidestepped, dropping into a sweep that put him on the mat. I backed away, not wanting to get into a grapple with Malfoy, who was bigger and stronger than me, and did not possess the restraint I did. Quickly, Malfoy got to his feet, and rushed forward. This time, I stopped him in his place with a side kick. _"Would you stop fighting so calmly, Tomoe?" _Malfoy yelled, as he rushed at me again, and I caught him off guard with a back kick, which sent him to the ground.

By this time, the room was quiet, as all the matches had stopped to watch my fight against Malfoy. I saw that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were holding their sides as they laughed at Malfoy's terrible fighting abilities. However, I had to put my attention on him in order to block a punch aimed at my stomach. After I blocked, I got on one knee and flipped him over my shoulder. After this, I rose, a small smirk on my face. That was when Mako-chan stopped the match. "Not bad, Hotaru. And, Malfoy, keep your temper. That's why you lost." She said.

---

A/N: I hope this is good enough for a filler chapter; I didn't want to leave your questions hanging.

Nixi, I do not know how to classify my music. However, if you want, I can post a short recording on my site (not the one in my profile, which is only for my "Broken Heart" and "Hope Lost" stories).

And, mae-E, I can't exactly tell you what's next, because that would ruin the surprise - but you can surmise a general idea if you look at the types of monsters that have shown up. That will show you who the villain is (and no, it's not Rudilus, although he does seem like a villain, what with trying to use a curse that nearly killed Hotaru on Harry, and the incident after the rhino-monster attack; those are all red herrings I put in there).


	10. Chapter 10: Quidditch

**Moonlight War**

---

Chapter 10

Quidditch

---

"Hey, Hotaru, we're having our first match tomorrow." Angelina said, walking alongside me - she and I were heading for Charms.

"Against whom?" I asked; this was new, and made me nervous. Why didn't we have a match for so long? And then I answered my own question - youma attacks and dreams. I'd been in the hospital wing for so long that Gryffindor was never eligible for a match.

"Slytherin. And tell Harry to be careful; there are several new players on that team, and they're all unknowns."

I knew about that, of course - Dumbledore kept me informed of all the goings-on at Hogwarts. It was my job as a Senshi to know of any threats to the mission. And I was nervous about Slytherin's new Beater, Hutchinson. He was a transfer student, and had a very powerful aura around him - almost demonic in nature, as though he was hiding something.

"I will. But I'd tell Matt," - the other Beater - "to watch out for Hutchinson. Don't ask me why; I won't tell you anyway, at least not until everyone's asleep." I said.

"Okay, I will. Anyway, did you do the homework for Flitwick?"

"Yeah. I think I messed up, though; I'm sure I put down the wrong incantation and missed a flick in there somewhere…"

"Well, I'm having a last-minute practice at break; I want everyone there."

"Don't worry, Angelina; I'll be there. But I'll be a few minutes late getting to the cloak room. I have to tell Professor Dumbledore something, and it cannot wait."

"Sure. Just be outside by touch-off. I want you in the air for at least the whole game tomorrow, and I can tell you're not the strongest…"

---

Several hours later, it was lunchtime. I rapidly wolfed down my food. The food at Hogwarts was good, but there was too much milk in it. I hated milk, though I never could find out why. It wasn't that I was lactose-intolerant.

"Hotaru, slow down! You're eating like the…" Harry exclaimed, but I moved my hand to cut him off. He was probably going to say "Silence was coming", and I couldn't allow that.

"I need to talk to Dumbledore." I said.

"About what?" Ron asked, but I glared at him. "Okay… Okay… I get the point…"

Soon as lunch was over, I did a quick wand movement at Dumbledore, creating a string of sparks visible only to him. It was a spell he had taught me so that I could signal him without risking identification. He walked off to the side of the Great Hall, and I snuck after him.

"What's the matter, Saturn?" Dumbledore asked, when we had both arrived in an alcove. This one had a barrier created by the Silence, allowing only those I allowed in to enter or to hear any sound issuing from it.

"It's about the Slytherin Beater, Hutchinson. I've felt some odd aura around him, and it's similar to the youma's aura." I replied.

"You don't think he's the culprit behind the attacks, do you, Saturn?"

"I doubt it; the vision I had while I was in the hospital wing after I was poisoned - Wait, Rei did tell you about that, right?"

"Yes, she did. She's not Usagi; she knows what her responsibility is. Tell me, did Rei feel anything around Hutchinson?"

"I don't know. However, I wouldn't be surprised if not. Hogwarts is engulfed in the powers of Silence, and also darkness. The amount of darkness would make even the aura of Chaos itself insignificant. The enemy's evolving… Perhaps it merged with Chaos in the Galaxy Cauldron."

"I doubt this. A merger would have produced great energy, enough to stand out from even a heavy veil of darkness."

"Either way, I'd put up extra security at the Quidditch match tomorrow. I'll have the other Senshi guard it - under the Princess's orders of course. After all, even the Outer Senshi cannot do anything in opposing to the Princess's plans… Unless it's under the Queen's orders. I'm sure you know that, Okairi."

"Yes, I do, Saturn."

"You know, we really don't need to use our former names in here; it's a bubble of Silence."

"That's true. Now, didn't Miss Johnson schedule a practice? You'd better get going."

"Thank you, Professor." At this, I bowed, lowered the barrier, and walked away.

---

I arrived on the pitch just at takeoff. Quickly, I changed into my robes, grabbed my broom - a Shadow, which was some unknown model; I thought it might even be custom - and bat, and kicked off.

"I'm launching the Bludgers!" Angelina yelled, and the heavy balls were launched into the sky.

I darted around the field, blocking everyone from the Bludger… It came flying at me, too fast to hit, and I looped over it. Harry dove and caught the Snitch, and then released it. The Chasers flew forward in an Arrowhead formation, and I quickly took a phalanx position, letting Matt protect Harry. It might not have been the fairest option, but it was the smartest.

But that's when a Bludger flew at me… And, even though I called on the Silence, I couldn't hit or dodge in time. It hit me in the gut, and I felt ready to puke blood… Or at least, there was a coppery taste in my mouth.

"Matt, get the Bludgers back in! Hotaru, land!" Harry yelled, taking over; he was always one to take charge in such situations… But I felt weak. And then I blacked out.

---

I woke up in my dormitory several hours later. That must mean I wasn't badly injured, just hurt. Michiru-mama was standing over me, Haruka-papa next to me. But they looked grim… Did something happen to Setsuna-mama, or Chibi-Usa-chan, or someone else? I began to panic, almost hyperventilating from fear.

"What's wrong?" I asked, and they looked shocked, even though they were staring down at me. Had they been thinking too hard?

"Pluto and Chibi-Moon have returned, but Chibi-Moon is hurt badly. The enemy attacked them while they were moving through the time stream. She's not dead, but Pluto says it was the same youma that poisoned you." Michiru-mama said.

"Will Chibi-Usa-chan be okay?" I asked, concernedly.

"Yes; Setsuna-san gave her the antidote. But the war is affecting the future; she said that Crystal Tokyo was destroyed, reduced to rubble. Something's going to happen that'll make Usagi-chan too weak to continue. We have to identify the enemy before it's too late, or the future will change." Haruka-papa replied.

"What day is it?" I asked, for I realized that I might have missed the match.

"It's midnight. Tomorrow's the match, and Dumbledore had us come watch you." Haruka-papa replied, smiling.

"Wait a minute, you're letting her play? After she got put in the hospital?" Michiru-mama asked, disbelief in her voice.

"I don't see why not; Hotaru's seems strong enough." Haruka-papa said. In response, Michiru-mama smacked the shorter-haired woman.

"Strong enough? No, I think not. Hotaru, is there a sub for you?"

"No, Michiru-mama, there is none. I am strong enough to play. I'll just be more careful. But I think something's wrong. I tried using the Silence to sense the Bludgers, but it felt like it wasn't working. Perhaps the enemy's aura is getting stronger." I said.

"The Silence wasn't working? That's bad… Something tells me we're going to have a big problem on our hands…"

"Don't worry; I'd like to see any villain try to defeat all nine of the Sailor Senshi." Haruka-papa said.

"But Setsuna-san told us: the enemy defeated our future selves. I doubt our powers lessened in three hundred years. This means we stand no chance right now…"

That was when I fell asleep.

---

I woke up in time for breakfast. Quickly, I dressed in my robes and ran to the Great Hall. Knowing Angelina, she'd have us get ready early, and I didn't feel like playing Quidditch on an empty stomach. That would certainly not be good for me… Or my stomach, come to think of it.

"Hey, 'Taru, are you ready for your first game?" Harry asked when I sat down. Apparently, I was slightly later than I thought, since there was a lot of the roast chicken missing. I looked at what there was to eat, and saw that Dumbledore had had the kitchen staff cook some Nihon Soba, which happens to be my favorite food. Most seemed to ignore it, understandably - they didn't care to try any of the non-English foods Hogwarts offered - but I ate whole platefuls, not even caring about the confused looks everyone gave me.

"What is that?" Ron asked, in a rather snobbish tone.

"Buckwheat noodles. It was my favorite food, back in Tokyo." I replied.

This caused everyone to turn away, back at their plates. That was when Angelina rose and signaled the Gryffindor team to come to the pitch.

Harry and I muttered our goodbyes and followed Angelina. "Nervous, Hotaru?" Harry asked, walking cautiously toward the dorms to retrieve his broom. When we reached the Common Room, we split up and retrieved our respective brooms, and then headed out toward the Quidditch Pitch.

"Okay, team," Angelina said, when it was came time. "We're going to have to move fast this game, because there may be some foul play involved. Hotaru fell off her broom, and she's one of our best fliers. This is a difficult situation."

That was when Madam Hooch gave the signal to come out. Instantly, I was filled with dread. I was going to fly, on a broom, in front of the entire school of six thousand students? What was I thinking? I hated being out in public like this… Well, except amongst friends. And not all of the people in the stands were friendly. In fact, I could see Crabbe and Goyle jeering at us.

We advanced to the center of the pitch, the entire Gryffindor Quidditch Team. But Slytherin's team advanced, as well, and I could see Malfoy's face among the crowd. Angelina went forward to shake hands with the Slytherin captain, a burly seventh-year named Boore.

Boore looked short, muscular, and had a square chin. His hair was blond, and formed a fuzz-like covering on his head.

"Okay, I want a nice, clean game - from all of you. That means nothing that would be a penalty in the nationals." Madam Hooch said, and blew her whistle. Instantly, the entire field kicked off, and we were up in the air.

The Quaffle was thrown up, and I quickly reviewed the plan. I was assigned to cover two Chasers - Katie and Ginny, Ron's sister. The second Beater was to defend Angelina, as well as me. Likewise, I was supposed to cover him. Harry was circling above the game to watch for the Golden Snitch, as he always did. Ron, who was playing Keeper despite his reportedly-terrible previous season where he barely managed to scrape a Cup win, was patrolling the goals.

I was snapped out of my reverie as a Bludger flew by me, and straight at Katie. I quickly sped forward, using my broom's acceleration to whack the offending ball at a Slytherin Chaser, who dodged it. Quickly, I got into formation with Katie and Ginny, and Angelina and the other Beater entered our formation.

We shifted into a different formation, a V-like formation. Angelina, who had possession of the Quaffle at the time, was the point. I was one tip, and the second Beater was the other tip. Angelina threw -

And she scored, giving us a ten-point lead in the game, just as I knocked a Bludger in an attempt to stop a Slytherin Chaser, who had grabbed the Quaffle and sped forward. The ball emitted a nice, satisfying _thunk_ as it drove into his back, sending him to the ground. He rose weakly, and took back off, but he no longer had the Quaffle - Katie had stolen it as it fell to the ground.

The Keeper had flown down to help the Chaser, and was unprepared as Katie scored, making the score 20-0 Gryffindor. I could hear the crowd beginning to roar, a strange mixture of dissent (from the Slytherins) and approval (from the Gryffindors). The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were silent, but I could tell they were approving. Their auras showed that much.

That was when Hutchinson began to act strangely, and I could see a dark aura surrounding him. _"Darkness…"_ I thought, as I began to use my own powers to counter it. Michiru-mama immediately began looking intently at Hutchinson, as did Haruka-papa. Rei-chan and Usagi-chan responded after that. Quickly, I took out my communicator…

Just as a Bludger slammed into my leg, causing extreme pain. I could tell that it was badly damaged, but there was no time, and I used the Silence to clear away the brunt of the damage, and dialed Usagi-chan. It wouldn't really have mattered either way, as they were all together, but it was better to contact her, since I needed to transform, and that would mean risking revealing my identity unless I created a bubble of Silence.

"Hotaru-chan, are you okay?" Usagi-chan's voice mingled with both Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa's voice.

"I'm fine. I used the Silence to heal it… But I think Hutchinson's the servant, and he's going to transform. I need a distraction so that I can transform without giving away my identity. Can you do something, or ask Hermione or Ron to do something? I need to get out of sight, but I can't without revealing myself." I replied, quickly batting a Bludger at Hutchinson, who fired…

At Harry. I quickly nodded to Angelina, and raced towards Harry to deflect the Bludger…

It was a wasted effort, as Harry quickly dodged out of the way, and I blocked the Bludger, sending it at Malfoy, but the other Slytherin Beater, Crabbe, knocked it at Angelina…

The match turned into a game of three-way Ping-Pong, as the Bludger was batted back and forth. Suddenly, from the ground…

"Mars Flame Sniper!" I heard Rei yell, as an arrow of fire flew at Hutchinson, who flared his dark energy, jumped off his broom, and landed, fully transformed. He was now wearing a black, flowing robe.

"Shadow Buster." I heard him whisper; it seemed to echo in the arena, despite the low tone. Instantly, a black orb flew at Sailor Mars, who dodged out of the way…

A section of the Quidditch pitch exploded.

---

A/N: Sorry for the delay, was stuck on how to handle the match. I think it worked out well. This chapter set a record for me, 7 pages in Word. Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter, which will end the match and then the entire Christmas feast, up by Christmas.


	11. Chapter 11: War Begins

**Moonlight War**

---

Chapter 11

War Begins

---

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" came the next yell, and a huge amount of electricity flew at Hutchinson, but he simply jumped over it. Frantically, I flew to transform out of sight.

To shorten time, I zoomed past the stands on the Quidditch pitch, transformed, and flew back. "I am the Senshi of Death and Destruction, Sailor Saturn." Hutchinson charged another Shadow Buster and fired at me. I quickly brought my Silence Glaive up. "Silence Wall!"

The blast exploded against the shield, surrounding the arena in a whirl of smoke. Through it I could see my friends, alive but afraid, watching on in shock. Of course, I couldn't blame them; I had a feeling it would take several months to count the dead students from Hutchinson's first attack.

Sailor Moon, Jupiter, and Mars came up behind me, and I could tell that Neptune, Uranus, and Mercury were going to be not far behind. But Setsuna-mama… Probably watching the battle from the Gates. Unless this was not supposed to happen, she could not interfere, since she does live outside normal time boundaries.

As for Chibi-Moon… It hurt me to even think about her status, so I chose to focus on the fight instead.

"Everyone!" Moon shouted, and we all nodded.

"Silence Glaive… Surprise!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Our attacks fused into a huge explosion that engulfed the entire field, sending sparks into the stands, some of which shattered from the wind.

The smoke began to clear…

And Hutchinson was still standing. "Nice try, Sailor Senshi. But it's my turn now. Shadow… Hurricane!" A huge whirlwind formed and flew toward us. Quickly, it picked us up and tossed us into the sky. "Now… for the grand finale! Shadow Buster!"

The explosion sent us falling to the ground, smoke trailing from our respective fukus. When we hit, I felt a sharp pain as several bones collapsed in on themselves.

Suddenly, something appeared behind Hutchinson – someone, rather, though calling it a human would take a rather free-associative mind. It seemed to have the general shape of a man, but the face seemed serpent-like, and the eyes had black slits for pupils.

"Return to the hideout; we have some matters to discuss with… our employer." It said, and, with that, Hutchinson vanished.

Several days passed after the battle, and Hogwarts was still reeling from the destruction. At least ten people, mostly students, were killed from Hutchinson's Shadow Buster, and the Quidditch pitch was in ruins, a constant reminder of the tragedy that had occurred earlier that week. Smoke still rose from the rubble, visible from most classrooms – though that didn't matter. Classes were canceled for the remainder of the time until break.

And, of course, there was the fact that none of the Senshi were in class due to the injuries sustained during the fighting. That had posed a rather large problem, as no one knew who we were. Therefore, Usagi decided to leak rumors about us being the Sailor Senshi. That would allow some explanation as to why there would be such an attack and why we were missing without outright revealing our identities. Although the wizards had plenty of experience in keeping secrets – they kept their world hidden from Muggles, after all – but even one extra person knowing could alter the timeline, as Setsuna-mama had shown me.

Of course, the explanation she gave me was enough to give me a headache for three months.

We were sitting around in the teacher's lounge, having a meeting (since classes were canceled, none of the teachers were there, which prevented anyone from corroborating the rumor) about what to do next; another fight in Hogwarts was out of the question, when Ami-chan noticed that Usagi-chan was upset.

"What's wrong, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked, worry permeating every syllable of her sentence.

"I can't help but think about those who will not make it to the Feast because we were stationed here… And those who probably will not feel like celebrating." Usagi said.

"I have just the idea!" Minako-chan exclaimed. "And don't worry, it's nothing stupid! As they say, 'great ideas are misrepresented by mediocre minds'!"

"No, no! It's 'great ideas often receive violent opposition by mediocre minds'!" Ami exclaimed, and everyone, except Minako, started chuckling.

"Well, I think 'misrepresented' sounds better…"

"But you'd get it wrong!"

I sighed; this seemed too routine for a situation in which innocents were slaughtered and we failed to defeat an enemy. "Umm, Minako-chan, what was your idea?" I asked.

"Ah, yes… My idea… A concert!" Minako said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, utterly perplexed – but then I remembered her dream to be an idol.

"I'll sing!"

"But, what about instruments?"

"Hotaru, do you have your violin with you?" Michiru-mama asked, and then I saw that the plan was. Promptly, I burst out laughing.

"A vocalist with a violin accompaniment?"

Suddenly, the door burst open. Someone entered the room…

"Seiya?" Usagi gasped, her mouth gaping wide.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. First, I had writers' block (this file was 1 paragraph for three weeks), then computer crash.


	12. Chapter 12: Into the Lair

Moonlight War

* * *

Chapter 12

Into the Lair

* * *

"Seiya?"

"Odango, minna. How is everything?" Seiya asked, smiling. His hair was pulled into a long ponytail, just like the Starlights, who had just arrived.

"Hey." Yaten and Taiki said simultaneously.

This caused a flurry of squeals from Usagi-hime and everyone else, including myself (though not as much as the Inner Senshi, and Haruka semi-squealed, semi-grunted). Although the Starlights had lost some of their popularity (since they did vanish – kind of hard not to, when you go to another world for two years), they still had a flourishing amount of CD sales. In fact, despite their two-year absence, they could return and get a deal fairly easily.

It was this fact that struck Minako – she was in a room with three famous musicians. She had been planning a concert a few minutes ago – I could tell, none of Minako's spur-of-the-moment ideas were very good, and this seemed like a fairly good idea. She was missing instrumentalists, and perhaps another singer or two.

"Yaten-kun, I have a favor to ask of you." Minako said, trying a slightly flirtatious tone of voice. She was, after all, talking to someone who could deny her easily, especially since she was a potential rival.

"What is it?" Yaten asked, exasperated. He had only been on Earth for a total of five minutes (from what I could tell; I had felt a disturbance in the barrier I had raised) and already Minako was pestering him.

"I have a problem. I want to do a concert for the school, since they're depressed after the last attack, but I don't have instrumentals."

"Okay, I'll play – if we can play our own songs, as well."

"Sure."

I rose and walked to the door, turning to face everyone. "I have to go for a while; Harry and Hermione said they had something they needed to tell me." I said, though my reasons were slightly different. I didn't want to partake in this Senshi meeting any longer, for fear that the worst would come to pass and the freezing would not occur on schedule. Setsuna-mama had always said that the future had to come to pass. This was not foreseen, this attack on Hogwarts, and could cause unforeseen problems in the future.

My wandering led me to the Dungeons, though I had no idea why. Surely I couldn't believe Snape would welcome me… But I had felt something weird coming from it…

It had been palpable even before the Quidditch battle, and now it was even worse. It definitely had to do with the dark aura that was crowding Mars's _reikan _as well as my Silence powers. The enemy was smart, using shadow to drown out shadow and using walls to block light. Whoever it was had clearly studied our Senshi powers.

"Miss Tomoe… Out at night again?" It was Snape's voice, causing me to internally snarl; there was something odd about how he randomly appeared out of nowhere.

"I have urgent business I must attend to, Professor; it cannot wait. If you need any more information, see Professor Dumbledore, Professor Hino, or Professor Kino."

"Very well then, Miss Tomoe… I most certainly shall."

With that said, he turned and stormed away, his black cloak billowing behind him. I sighed, having avoided detention with Snape and losing the chance to find out what the dark aura was. Vaguely, I realized that contacting the other Senshi would be a wise course of action…

But I decided that now was not the time to bother everyone else with a suspicion. If I saw something odd, then I would contact them.

Descending down the stairway, something strange caught my gaze – a doorway that hadn't been there before. It led into oblivion, or so it seemed, a never-ending tunnel.

There was something odd about the doorway, too - a voice, calling me. This was not a matter I could handle alone; I needed the other Senshi.

I had discovered the entrance to the enemy's hideout.

When I returned to the teacher's lounge, the Senshi were planning the details for the concert they had decided on doing.

"We should have some kind of introduction about you three; I'm not sure how popular you were in England, and this is a Wizards' school." Minako had said.

I knocked loudly enough to be heard by everyone there. "Guys, I think I found the enemy's lair."

"Where is it?" that was Michiru-mama.

"It's in the dungeons. A force seems to be pulling me towards it, even now." That was true. The voice still called me toward it, more distinct now. It was the voice from the dream hallway, a voice I hadn't noticed during the dream; I had been so focused on the hands. I understood what they were now; I understood what it was saying: _"help us. Save us!"_

They were the souls of those killed by the enemy. Dumbledore hadn't sent us to defend a castle from Chaos or anything like that. Hutchinson was not a mere human; in fact, he wasn't really alive at all.

He was a ghost.

"Everyone, transform! Starlights, are you coming with us?" Usagi-chan asked. With each passing moment, she seemed to be diverging from the carefree girl who had protected me when the other Senshi feared my power. More of Princess Serenity was shining through, especially at this point.

In my peripheral vision, the Starlights nodded to her inquiry. They still took the responsibility Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama had given to them before the end of their second live.

"Mercury Star Power, Make-up!"

"Venus Star Power, Make-up!"

"Mars Star Power, Make-up!"

"Jupiter Star Power, Make-up!"

"Uranus Planet Power, Make-up!"

"Neptune Planet Power, Make-up!"

"Pluto Planet Power, Make-up!"

"Moon Eternal Power, Make-up!"

"Fighter Star Power, Make-up!"

"Healer Star Power, Make-up!"

"Maker Star Power, Make-up!"

And with that, the majority of the Senshi stood in their battle uniforms. Unwilling to be left behind, I focused on the power of Silence. My fuku covered my body, transforming me into Sailor Saturn.

"Saturn, lead the way." Sailor Moon ordered, and I nodded sharply in response, summoning my Silence Glaive all the while.

This mission would probably go unnoticed by the denizens of Hogwarts. First of all, they were all exhausted from the year. Next, we had often done patrols like these at any time of day, and, after Hutchinson's assault on the Quidditch pitch, such patrols were to be expected. In fact, only we noticed the differences.

While the usual patrols had been lighthearted situations, this was very dark and foreboding. The chilling voice of the dead souls of those slaughtered grew louder as I approached, and everyone else seemed to hear them, too. But they seemed not especially bothered by it.

Either they were stronger emotionally than I, or my powers of Silence made me that much more perceptible to the cries. Had the dream also been a cry for help?

Finally, we reached the door, and I opened it to begin the long descent. Immediately, the change was noticeable. While the usual dungeon smell was palpable, here there dominated far more terrible smells; the smell of rotting flesh, for instance. There was also a third odor, one that I could not identify. The walls glowed with an inhuman red.

When we reached the bottom of the stairwell, it seemed like the rest of the dungeons, except larger. There were even desks strewn about haphazardly, implying that this was once part of the school and had been magically altered into its present state.

There, in the center, stood the orb from my dream.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay, and the cliffhanger. I planned to end with the concert, but I think it'll be better to do that after the battle. Now you get the significance of the weird dream Hotaru had in chapter 5. 


	13. Chapter 13: A Loss Leads to Victory

**Moonlight War**

---

Chapter 13

A Loss Leads to Victory

---

Suddenly, a loud clang resounded through the hall. My hands rose into battle position; my eyes scanned the darkness for an attack. That proved useless, as the source was behind me, in the form of three **very embarrassed** Hogwarts students - Harry, Hermione, and Ron, who had apparently followed us.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, you're not supposed to be here." I said sternly.

"Sorry?" Harry asked, smiling sheepishly.

I was about to tell them to leave, but the door slammed shut. Instead of reassuring me, it made me more certain that Harry was in grave danger. I looked to Uranus questioningly, who nodded.

"You three, take the rear."

The orb started to glow strongly, unwavering in its intensity. And, more disturbingly, shapes started to swirl in it - human shapes.

"Do you like it, Hotaru?" a voice came; it seemed to be from everywhere and nowhere at the same time, but it was familiar to me, in all its evil. It was Hutchinson. My blood seemed to boil in my veins at the thought of the murderous traitor who had killed so many Hogwarts students, causing an involuntary growl.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked defiantly, but my knees shook in fear from it. No one was supposed to know who we Senshi were, and it was bad enough that Hogwarts students knew. If an enemy not from our world knew, it would signal the end of the future we wanted; it would signal the end of Crystal Tokyo.

"Simple. Your aura is always the same, and I feel it constantly. That is why you were drawn here – to create a permanent body of Silence and Shadow for Yukari."

"I... I fell into a trap?" I asked, stunned. "How..."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to spin around, startled, to look at Neptune. "Don't worry about it, Saturn. It isn't your fault." she said calmly. "Now, let's focus on beating the enemy."

I nodded sharply, swinging my Silence Glaive into an offensive position, ready to attack the man who had murdered some of my friends and played me for a fool all year. But then, a resounding laugh filled the hall as another man walked onto the scene – a bald man with slits for nostrils, snake-like eyes, and a skeletal frame. Yet I could feel that this man's apparent weakness was an illusion, and the murmur from Harry only proved it; that hateful murmur of one who sets eyes upon a man who had recently taken away something precious.

"Voldemort."

I saw Harry rush by, a blur of robes, all the while pulling out his wand.

Voldemort laughed, a cold, mirthless laugh that chilled my very soul. This man was more evil than anyone the Senshi had faced, except perhaps Galaxia. "Harry Potter... You come at me alone? I think my time in your body has addled your senses, boy." he said, another mirthless laugh escaping his lips.

This was a problem, but I could sense that something was wrong, and that Harry needed to fight Voldemort alone. But Hutchinson was for the Senshi to defeat.

"Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, we should take point." I whispered, to which they nodded. This was a battle, and I had a fairly clear picture of Hutchinson's power. As long as I kept close and didn't allow him to use any specials, there should be enough time for Sailor Moon to defeat him. "Uranus, let's charge him into close combat."

I waited a split second to catch Uranus's sharp nod before rushing forward. In response, Hutchinson jumped down from his spot and rushed at me. It took mere seconds for us to collide, and immediately the fight began. Hutchinson kicked and punched rapidly, which Uranus blocked. I aimed stabs with my Glaive, knowing that slashes had too much risk of hitting my father figure.

"Uranus, break; I need an opening!" I said, to which she jumped back and I spun into a complex Glaive kata that forced Hutchinson on the defensive...

But then things went wrong. I felt him grab the pole...

And spin into a judo throw that sent me sprawling into the wall, gasping for breath.

"Shadow Buster." he whispered, and a blast flew at me... But Uranus jumped in front of me. The raw energy of the attack ripped her Sailor fuku to shreds and burned her skin... And, most terrifying of all, she crumpled to the ground, bleeding from several wounds.

"Haruka-papa! Haruka-papa!" I cried out, running towards her. Tears gushed down from my eyes, sobs wracking my body. I could tell that none could survive her injuries, not even the Senshi of Wind. "Please, wake up! Please..."

The battle between Harry and Voldemort also stopped, which had also been intense, both hurling curses and countercurses at each other, though Voldemort did not use Avada Kedavra yet. But I was oblivious to anything except the terrible fact that my father figure was mortally wounded... Because of me.

Soon, sorrow naturally turned to rage. This was the second time this monster had killed in front of me. And I didn't like it one bit. As I felt life fade from Uranus's body, my symbol began to glow on my forehead; it's light drowned the the shadows of the room about me, as well as all sound. Though sobs still wracked my frame, there was no auditory feedback from them. In fact, everything in the room was silent.

Something sprouted from my back, and my Glaive grew more deadly-looking. Looking back, I saw black wings, like a crow. My fuku darkened slightly, and I felt the power of Silence overflow within me.

Hutchinson looked at me with a mix of fear and triumph. He had what he needed, but his plan was in jeopardy because of it. I smirked at the irony of it.

Neptune stared at me in horror, and I realized why – in this form, with my current emotional state, I could well bring about the Coming of the Messiah of Silence, a threat so real, yet believed to be gone. And, worse, the only one who might be able to stop me is Sailor Moon, and she could not permit the Princess to risk her life like that.

---

A/N: Sorry for the angsty ending, but I knew I would do this to one of the Senshi to bring about Hotaru's transformation. Originally, I thought of Neptune, but I realized that that would not work out quite as well.


	14. Chapter 14: Awakening of the Eternal

**Moonlight War**

* * *

Chapter 14

Awakening of the Eternal

* * *

"Welcome to the fold, Sailor Saturn." Hutchinson said, smirking. "Now, a little test of your power. Attack, shadow spirits!"

Immediately, as though brought to life by an unseen force, human-shaped shadows erupted from the orb, their mouths open in a silent scream. These were the ghosts I had heard. I raised my Silence Glaive, letting the power flow through me. And then, I swung. The wave of Silent energy that erupted from my blade sliced through the shadows, destroying them before they even had a chance to strike. Their death scream pierced my soul, and I knew that this battle would haunt me until my Sailor Crystal was destroyed.

I had just slaughtered several spirits trapped in Hutchinson's darkness.

"Well, now, your new form is strong, just like the legends. But it's unnecessary for you to join us, I can extract your power now." he said, before charging at me angrily.

I flew forward, using my newly-formed wings, and both of us collided with enough force to cause an explosion. I spun in, slashing my glaive at Hutchinson, who blocked – bare-handed – the slash, following with a powerful kick that sent me crashing to the ground. My glaive slipped out of my hand and clanged on the ground. Quickly, I jumped back and assumed a fighting stance. Then, I focused on combining my magic with my life force.

"Silence Blast!" I yelled, firing a purple ball of energy at the monster. This move I'd learned a while ago, but I had been too weak to risk it. But, now, the only thing that mattered to me was killing Hutchinson.

He dodged quickly. The blast struck the ceiling. Chaos. Rocks rained down upon us. Smoke everywhere. "Not bad, Hotaru. But it's not over yet! Shadow Buster!"

The blast rushed at me. At the last second, I held out my hand, summoning my glaive and yelled "Silent Wall!"

The blast exploded against my shield, surrounding me in smoke. Cracks appeared in the ground around me. Hutchinson flew in through the smoke and I went on the defensive, using my speed to evade the punches he threw at me. A few grazed me, however, and I winced slightly from them.

I quickly jumped, using my wings to get behind my opponent, and kicked backwards, sending him down to the ground. My feet touched the ground and I spun, sending a wave of Silence energy along the ground.

"Not... bad..." Hutchinson gasped, coughing up some blood which he wiped with his hand. "But it's over."

He aimed a punch at my face; this one connected hard, sending me flying into a wall. Pain in my nose, and a hot liquid on my face, told me that my nose was broken. I rose shakily; it seemed like the power of the transformation was only temporary – that, or I was so weak that I couldn't even take a punch, something that I doubted.

Neptune ran over to me, but I shook my head. This was my fight; the other Senshi wouldn't be able to help me. I glanced over the battlefield, and saw that my battle, while intense, wasn't the only one on the field. Harry was locked in a skirmish with Voldemort, hurling and dodging curses randomly. Ron and Hermione were trapped behind a piece of the ceiling by a pair of Death Eaters who had arrived to help Voldemort. The other Senshi were fighting some of the Dark Orb's ghosts.

"Now, that's not your limit, is it, Saturn? Surely the Senshi of Destruction could do better than this." Hutchinson said, laughing as he did so.

"Truly." I responded, flaring into a flying tackle that sent us both crashing into the other wall. "You're finished, Hutchinson!"

"Maybe... But it's over, Hotaru!" he said, laughing.

"What do you mean?"

"Yukari will revive – the fighting has made sure of it!"

And, before I could stop him, he rushed into the Dark Orb. As soon as his body impacted the surface, it began to expand. I flew over to the other Senshi. "Harry, Ron, Hermione—over here!" I shouted. "Silent Wall!"

I activated my shield just as the Orb struck the perimeter. Bits of debris flew all over the place, and a resounding blast that rattled my bones echoed through the hall.

"What's going on?" Harry yelled over the din, but I ignored him, focusing all my energy on trying to contain the force I knew now to be Yukari. But Voldemort, seemingly unaffected by the energy, marched toward me, his face ripping apart.

And then I understood. Voldemort and Yukari were one and the same. The dark energy I had felt was the Dark Lord, growing in power.

His face shifted into a more evil mask than ever—a terrible, red-skinned serpent's face. His eyes glared at me, prompting an involuntary shudder to spread through my body. Harry stood petrified at the sight—in fact, everyone did.

"Do you see, Hotaru Tomoe? Do you see, Harry Potter? I am the Dark Lord Voldemort. I am the Dark Lord, Yukari!" he said silkily, his voice, if possible, colder than ever.

I looked over at Harry, who seemed to tremble in—was it fear? Or was it hatred?

"Tell me, Voldemort. Why did you kill my parents?" he asked.

"Because, Harry Potter, because I could." Voldemort responded.

"That's not good enough! _Expeliarmus!"_

"_Protego!"_

The two spells hit and exploded, showering the area with sparks.

"It's over, Harry." Voldemort said, smiling slightly.

"It's never over until you're gone, Voldemort!" Harry yelled and rushed the monster Voldemort, who flared up a red shield that sent the boy flying backwards.

"Harry!" I yelled, aiming my glaive at Voldemort.

"Brave, but foolish." Voldemort said, smiling slightly. "And what do you think you'll do with that, Tomoe?"

I glared at the monster before dashing forward, using the Wings of Saturn to propel me to a speed that a mortal would have great difficulty countering—but Voldemort sent me flying back as well.

But then someone appeared in front of us, an old man wearing a long, flowing robe. He held a staff in one hand, and he was aiming it at the Dark Lord. It flashed once and Voldemort gasped in pain. This was Okairi—Dumbledore.

Voldemort vanished, as did the dark reality. All that remained was a demolished dungeon.

Dumbledore collapsed on one knee, gasping for breath. All of us—the Senshi and the three students—rushed forward to help him.

"Not... enough... strength..." he gasped out, his eyes closing. I frantically placed my hand on him, focusing—letting my power flow into him. But it was no use.

Albus Dumbledore had died.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay, as well as the depressing ending. But there will still be two or three more chapters, plus two additional stories—a prequel and a sequel. 


	15. Chapter 15: Piecing Things Together

**Moonlight War**

* * *

Chapter 15

Piecing Things Together

* * *

The next few days after the battle in the dungeon were hectic and tearful, as Hogwarts prepared to bury Professor Dumbledore. I mostly kept myself hidden in my dormitory except during classes, which were reduced to about two per day, mostly to keep up appearances rather than to teach anything, as no one was in the mood to do anything school-related.

But something seemed off. That attack Okairi performed was not very strong; I sensed very little power radiating from it. It shouldn't have had enough recoil to kill him. But I held my tongue; not even the other Senshi noticed anything (and, besides that, they weren't really in a position to do anything).

"Miss Tomoe, would you please pay attention?" That snapped me out of my reverie. I was in Professor Snape's class - the only teacher who _wasn't_ in mourning for someone - Michiru-mama had actually canceled all her meetings to mourn for Haruka-papa, even though we knew she wasn't permanently dead because of her Star Seed.

"Sorry, Professor," I replied, much to the amusement of Malfoy and his cronies. "Stuff it, Malfoy!"

"Miss Tomoe, five points from Gryffindor!"

I spent the rest of class silently fuming, to the point where I didn't even finish the potion we were assigned. This resulted in still more points being taken from Gryffindor, earning me quite a few glares from unsympathetic Gryffindors.

"Hey, Hotaru, cheer up," Hermione said; she and I were walking to the library. Harry and Ron had gone to the common room after the disastrous Potions lesson, but I was falling behind.

"But why's Snape so pushy nowadays?" I asked.

"Probably just the way he is."

I nodded, sighing slightly. Something told me that the threat of Voldemort was not gone; not totally.

"So you Senshi only came to protect Harry?" Hermione whispered; the hallways were clear of people, but it didn't hurt to avoid shouting.

"Pretty much, though a fat load of helping we did," I replied. "We had to have an innocent sacrifice himself..."

"Are you staying, Hotaru?"

"Staying?"

"You know, at Hogwarts."

"Oh... Right... I don't know."

"You should. You are a witch, after all."

I nodded slightly, unsure of myself. While I belonged here, I wasn't sure about how the others would feel, especially Haruka-papa – when she returned, of course.

"I'd have to... think on it."

* * *

The next day, I got up, only to find that my cat, Saturn, was missing; only a letter sat where its box once was. Unsure, I read it, before starting to cry. I understood what had happened – Saturn was actually part of Hutchinson. I had let Hutchinson into Hogwarts. But that meant that the body was real – or was real. But, if the letter was there, than Voldemort might still be alive as well, though maybe without a physical body.

The other Senshi had to know about this. But how? I hadn't talked to them for a while, the Inner Senshi had gone to Hogsmeade – expect Rei-chan and Mako-chan, of course, but I felt that the best person to talk to was Setsuna-mama, who was once again missing – probably to talk to her superiors at the Time Gate.

No, I knew – I had to end this alone, without help from the others.

Silently, I let my Senshi uniform cover me – I wasn't worried about identity, as the dorm was empty.

Once it materialized, I let the transformation go further, into the form I'd taken during the battle. If I was right, I'd need to fly.

I opened a window, spread my wings, and flew out, flying somewhere that I did not even know, following a strange instinct that may well have been a simple misunderstanding on my part. But I had to check this hunch out. If I was right, the world was in big danger. If I was wrong, I'd just be wasting a few hours. There was little choice.

No. There was no choice at all.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and delay, but I haven't been in the mood for writing lately – too much had happened in the months since my last update. 


End file.
